Sweet 16 redone
by I-love-Inuyasha1
Summary: I'm redoing my original story Sweet 16. Its about Kagome learning about who her father is and about who she really is on her 16th birthday.
1. Party Preperations

Ok, I posted this story once before, I know, but I wasn't completely satisfied with it. I've started rewriting it. For those of you who have read the first one, if you could just let me know which one you like better, that would help me a lot. I can't decide if I want to continue rewriting it and make the changes I had planned or if I should go back to my original story. My main problem with the first one was that everything seemed to move to fast and some parts didn't make sense. Once I get this fic on track, I want to write a prologue to go along with it that goes more into Nisume's life to explain what she went through so you understand what happened after Taiken left.  
  
"Sit boy," Kagome Higurashi's voice echoed through out the forest, disturbing the surrounding wild life. She just ended the argument she was having with a certainhanyou. She stormed off to the Bone-Eater's Well in a frazzled state, thinking back on what had just occurred.  
  
It all started when Kagome told Inuyasha she would be spending the next two nights on her side of the well. She had a perfectly acceptable reason, tomorrow was her sixteenth birthday. That didn't make any difference to Inuyasha. He wasn't going to let her leave; not without a fight. Inuyasha, though he would never admit it, was always miserable when Kagome was gone. Their search for the sacred jewel shards was put on hold, that stupid monk would spend most of his time unconscious for having grabbed Sango and then there was that kitsune pup who would ask when Kagome would return every five seconds. 'No, there is no way I'm going to let her leave for some stupid party,' Inuyasha thought as he blocked her way to the well.  
  
"You're staying here wench," he told her in his usual arrogant tone.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is my sixteenth birthday, it's a huge milestone in a girls life. I don't want to spend it here fighting demons. Plus, I spend so much time over here with you guys that I don't ever have anytime for my other friends. I feel like I hardly see any of them anymore. I just want one day to be a normal girls and have a normal party to celebrate my birthday without any demons or jewel shards to interrupt things," Kagome had rehearsed this several times in her head, knowing Inuyasha would not just let her go.  
  
"No," Inuaysha said, offering no explanation, like mothers often do (A/N" at least mine doesn't)  
  
"Please Inuyasha, it will only be for two days. I'll come back Saturday afternoon, I promise," She smiled sweetly at him. It didn't really matter what he said,  
she was going even if she had "sit" him twenty times first.  
  
"I told you Kagome, you're not leaving, end of story," Inuyasha glared at kagome's false smile. He had a fairly good idea what was coming next,  
  
'He was being unreasonable. He only got what he deserved,' Kagome thought as she reached the well. She glanced back at Inuyasha's forest and thought of her friends. She was starting to regret not spending her birthday with them. Kagome felt closer to her family in the feudal era than she did to anyone else. She wanted to share this with them, but she really did need a day off. She could celebrate with them when she got back. Kagome took a deep breath and jumped into the well.  
  
When Kagome reached the other side of the well, she heard voices talking outside the well house. The first voice she heard was her grandfather's, the second belonged to a young boy Kagome's age.  
  
"Yep, she'll probably have to stay in bed for awhile, until she regains her strength,"  
  
"Oh no, that's awful, do you think she'll be feeling better in time for her party tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh, probably not, the doctor said she probably won't be able to move for another week or two."  
  
Kagome decided she should make her presence known before her grandpa did anymore damage.  
  
"Hey, Hojo," she yelled as she exited the well house.  
  
"Oh, hey Higurashi. What are you doing out of bed?" he asked, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm feeling fine, really," Kagome replied with a fake smile.  
"That's great news," the concern fading into a smile.  
  
"I came over to find out if you were still having your party tomorrow."  
  
"Yep, four o'clock sharp. You're coming right?" she said.  
  
"Of course, I'll see you then ok, I really should be heading home. Good-bye Kagome," he said as he turned to leave.  
  
"See ya, Hojo," she called as he made his way down the steps. Kagome turned and headed inside to work on the final preperations for her party, leaving her disappointed grandpa outside. His newest fake illness for Kagome had gone unused. When Kagome finally went to bed that night, she was exhausted, but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She had too much on her mind. Tomorrow was not only her sixteenth birthday, but it was also exactly one year after she first traveled through the well. She could still remember the day she first met Inuyasha- he had actually threatened to kill her! Their relationship has grown so much since then. Kagome could hardly remember what her life was like before Inuyasha. In a way, it was empty. Her life had lacked the adventure and emotion that it thrived on today. She had become so much stronger, emotionally and physically. She had realized awhile ago that she owed this transformation in herself to Inuyasha, she had also finally admitted to herself how she truly felt about him. She just hadn't told anyone else yet. What would her life have been like if she hadn't fallen in love with a hanyou?  
  
A/N: This chapter isn't much different then the first time I wrote it, but after the first couple of chapters, things will change, and I'll explain to you more what it is that I'm going to change from the first one. 


	2. The Truth is Out

Kagome awoke to the loud, obnoxious sound of her alarm Friday morning. At first she didn't realize that it was her birthday. All she could think about was the dream she had been having. She had seen a large black dog, the dog was actually a powerful and vicious demon, not unlike many she had faced before. But for some reason, she didn't fear it like she did other demons. In fact, there was something familiar and comforting about the dog's presence. His eyes were full of emotions. Although he was tough, he didn't hide his emotions from her. Kagome could tell what he was feeling by looking into his eyes. She wasn't sure how, she was certain she had seen this dog and those eyes before.  
  
Kagome was startled when she heard footsteps outside of her door. Nisume, Kagome's mother, slowly opened the door and crept in, holding a mirror.  
  
'How did I hear her coming?' Kagome thought. She had heard her mother's footsteps long before she had reached the door. She pushed her thoughts away when she saw the false smile on her mother's face. Even though Kagome was not fully awake, she could tell something was troubling her mother.  
  
"Happy Birthday Kagome," Nisume said, trying her bestto sound sincere.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome replied. She knew that there must be another reason for her mother coming in this morning,  
  
"Is everything ok Mom?"  
  
"Yes sweetie....well, actually, no. K-Kagome there is something I need to talk to you about," Nisume stuttered. She kept fidgeting with her skirt, never looking Kagome in the eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked, sitting up on her bed. As she began to wake up more she realized she felt different today, like she wasn't quite herself.  
  
"Kagome, I've never told you about your real father,have I," Nisume sat down next to Kagome and finallylooked her in the eyes.  
  
"What do you mean my real father?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I mean the man you knew as a child, Sota's father, hewasn't your father. I had you before he and I were ever married. Kagome, get comfortable, this might take a while to explain. You see, it all started when I was 17 years old..."Nisume started the story she had practiced at least a hundred times in her head.  
  
Finally, Kagome would know the truth, no more secrets.  
  
Nisume was walking around the shrine, kicking rocks here and there. Like always, she was trying to avoid one of her father's "history of the shrine" speeches. The sun was starting to set over the town. She stood for a moment watching it, a slight smile formed as she took in the magnificent view. Her observation was interrupted when she heard a noise behind her. It was like a soft whimper. She followed the noise and found herself standing in front of the old well-house.  
  
Trembling, She walked closer to the open entrance. She debated whether she should go and get her father when she saw a pair of eyes glowing in the darkness. She determined that she was just letting her fear get to her, and that she had only imagined the eyes. When Nisume entered the well-house she saw something in the back corner moving. The sun had fully set, and it was now to dark inside to see what was hidden. Nisume's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and saw the shape of a large dog. It was huddled in the corner, barring its fangs. The creature did not frighten Nisume.  
  
"Shhh....it's alright, don't be afraid," Nisume said soothingly, while moving slowly towards the back of the well. The dog growled as she approached. "Don't worry, I won't harm you."  
  
The dog began to relax, as if it truly understood what she was saying. Nisume had reached the corner the dog was huddled in and gasped when she got a closer look at him. He was covered in blood. She knelt down near to the dog to get a better look at his injuries. His right eye was only half-open because of a large gash across it. There were three similar gashes on the lower left part of his neck. His entire body was covered with small wounds like that. The most gruesome injury of his was a large gash along his left side. It started in the middle of his shoulder blades and came around to his left hind leg. His fur was so caked in blood Nisume had trouble determining the color of the dog. He was either black or a very dark brown.  
  
'What kind of creature could have done this to him?'Nisume wondered.  
  
"Wait right here," She said as she stood to leave. The dog whimpered in protest. "It's alright, I'm just going to get some bandages. I'll be right back."  
  
When Nisume returned, she had a basin of water, a rag and a first aid kit. She nearly dropped them all from the shock of what She returned to. The black dog was no longer there. In his place was a young man, sitting against the well. He had long black hair in a low ponytail that reached his waist. His pants were a dark, navy blue and the top he wore was white. He had a light blue tie around his waist with a white symbol where it was tied. The symbol was a crescent moon around a diamond about two circles. The same symbol appeared on his forehead, just above his bright blue eyes. The thing that shocked Nisume The most was that on top of his head were two dog ears, and coming out from behind him, if she was not mistaken, was a black, furry, tail, nearly as long as his legs.  
  
"What...or who are you?" Nisume asked, glancing over his strange features.  
  
"I am Lord Taiken, future demon leader of the Kuroi," The man answered, his voice deep, and somewhate intimidating.  
  
"De..demon?" Nisume stuttered, turning pale.  
  
"Yes, have you never encountered a demon before?" He looked at her puzzled, what kind of place had this well transported him to?  
  
"Well, no actually," She replied, wondering just where he came from, "my father often speaks of how demons once roamed The earth, but that was a long time ago."  
  
"Is it possible that this well transports people through time?" Taiken suggested.  
  
"I don't know. My father always says that it contains some sort of hidden magic, but I never really believed him, "She knelt down beside him and began to wash The blood away from The gash on his back, "How exactly did you get here?"  
  
"I was battling a large reptile demon. I had just dealt The finishing blow, as The demon fell, he knocked me back into this well. When I awoke in the well I found myself here. If you will just allow me to rest a moment, I'll go back through, and I won't burden you any longer," Taiken explained. "You're badly injured, I think it would be better if you stayed here for awhile. Until your wounds have fully healed," Nisume reached for her first aid kit. "You are kind woman, thank you," Taiken said, leaning his head against The wall and drifting off to sleep.  
  
Over The next few days Nisume nursed Taiken's wounds while listening to tales of his era and his many adventures. When his wounds had healed, he told her that he wanted to try and travel back through the well. Nisume bust into tears, she wasn't ready for him to leave. She had grown to love his company and his stories. Taiken walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. He wiped The salty tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Please Nisume, don't cry," he pleaded as he pulled her to him," I do not belong in this time. I have a life to return to in my own era."  
  
"But why so soon?" Nisume asked, "Can't you just stay with me a little longer?"  
  
"I will stay tonight, but tomorrow morning, I must leave," he said, hoping it would be enough to stop her tears, just in case he added, "If The well permits it, I will come back and visit you whenever I can, alright?"  
  
That was enough for Nisume. "Thank you," She said as She squeezed him tighter. Taiken lowered his face to hers and claimed her lips. Nisume was shocked at first but then gave in, relaxing into his kiss. Taiken brushed his tongue against her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She willingly obliged, opening her mouth and allowing him to enter. Nisume moaned in protest when he pulled away. Taiken smirked at her displeasure and took her up into his arms, carrying her out of the well house. He headed in the direction of her house.  
  
"Alright mom, I don't really need to hear the details," Kagome interrupted her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. To make a long story short, you were conceived that night. Tai returned to his time the next morning before I woke up. A few days later he returned, like he had promised. I was overjoyed to see him and to know he would be able to visit. He traveled back and forth between times a few times before I realized I was pregnant. We decided that since our child would be a half demon, life in my time was not possible, and that I would try to travel back through the well with him once you were born. The day you were born, he told me there was some sort of danger on his side of the well that he needed to take care of before we came. He asked to hold you and took you into the other room. He held you and talked to you alone for over an hour. When he brought you out, the demon traits you were born with were no longer visible. He said he bound your demon powers and appearance for until you were 16. He said that hiding who you were was the safest thing. Hanyous were disliked on his side of the well, and he wanted you to be able to hide that until you were old enough to defend yourself. It would also make it possible for you to live here until he came back for us. He was only supposed to be gone a few days, at the most a couple of weeks, but he never returned," a tear rolled down Nisume's cheek as She finished the story.  
  
Kagome lay silent, trying to take in all the information her mother had just shared. After what seemed like hours of silence, Kagome finally found her voice.  
  
"I..I'm a hanyou?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
Nisume nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked, looking up at her mother.  
  
"I had always meant to, but I didn't know how. I kept waiting until you got older, always convincing myself you were to young to handle the truth. I'm sorry Kagome, I should have told you sooner so that today you would have been more prepared," she stared at the ground, not able to return her daughters gaze.  
  
Kagome sat for a moment thinking. 'Why today? Why would I have to be prepared for today?' All of a sudden she remembered her mothers words, 'he bound your demon powers and appearance for until you were 16.'  
  
"Wait, I'm 16 now, does that mean the concealment is gone? Do I actually have demon traits now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"See for yourself," Nisume handed Kagome the mirror she had resting in her lap.  
  
Kagome gasped when she saw her reflection. She now had two large black dog ears, similar to Inuyasha's. Her eyes were now green and in the center of her forehead was a green diamond with two black circles underneath. Kagome felt something brush against her leg. She looked down expecting to see Buyo, and instead discovered that she now had a long black tail. She was surprised by how she looked, but not at all disappointed. Something just looked right, felt right, about all of this. It was like this is who she is supposed to be. While taking in her new appearance, she suddenly remembered something.  
  
"My party, I can't exactly go like this," Kagome said,pointing at her reflection.  
  
"Don't' worry, Grandpa took care of it last night. He called all of your friends and told them you weren'tfeeling well," she replied.  
  
"Mom, would it be alright if I spent some time back in The Feudal Era?" She felt like she needed to share this with her friends on the other side of the well.  
  
"That's fine dear, I'll help you pack," her mother said, walking over to Kagome's closet and grabbing her giant yellow backpack.  
  
A/N: not that many changes to this chapter either. The next chapter will be different though, I'm changing what happened to Taiken from what happened in the first story. Oh, and Nisume and Taiken are just names I made up, as far as I'm aware they have no meaning, I just like the way they sound. 


	3. The Kuroi and The Hebi

On the other side of the well, our favorite hanyou was sitting in Kaede's hut, rather impatiently awaiting Kagome's return. He was currently drumming his fingers on the ground.  
  
"Would you stop that fidgeting Inuyasha? She will be back before you know it," Sango was growing more irritated by the second.  
  
"That stupid girl, and her stupid party," Inuyasha mumbled before standing, "maybe I should go wish her a happy birthday." He headed outside with a sinister grin.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling nothing good will come of this?" Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha leave.  
  
'She's coming back, even if I have to throw her over my shoulder and drag her through the well,' Inuyasha thought as he headed towards the well. As he got closer to his destination, a familiar scent his nose.  
  
'Kagome?' But why was she back already? Inuyasha took a deep breath, filling himself with the scent. There was another scent present, the scent of a demon. That meant Kagome was in trouble. He took off full-speed to the well. He put his hand over Tetsusaiga, preparing to protect Kagome. When he reached the well he was shocked by what he saw. There, heaving her yellow backpack over her shoulder, was Kagome. 'What happened to her? Her ears...her scent....her TAIL! What is going on?'  
  
"Ka..Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Oh, hello Inuyasha," she replied, as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"What happened to you?" he couldn't stop staring at her ears.  
  
"Come on, lets find the others so I only have to explain this once," Kagome said as she headed towards the village.  
  
Inuyasha stood frozen for a minute before following. An expression of bewilderment was on his face the whole time.  
  
"So, you're a hanyou then?" Sango stated more then asked.  
  
Kagome had just finished telling them everything her mother had told her.  
  
"Is she as strong as you now Inuyasha?" Shippo asked,jumping on the hanyou's knee. Inuyasha had sat in the corner in silence through the whole story. He looked down at the kitsune, not entirely sure what to say. He was spared having to answer when Miroku spoke up.  
  
"What ever happened to your father?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"I have heard rumors of Taiken," Kaede stated, "his father, Toumoku, is the leader of the Kuroi. The Kuroi are a clan of black dog demons who reign over the eastern lands. Not too long ago there were at war with the Hebi. The Hebi, a group of snake demons, set out to overthrow the Kuroi, and take control of the eastern lands. They were led by Hayai, whose daughter was supposed to be Taiken's bride. The wedding was called off when Taiken confessed he had fallen in love and conceived a child with a human. Hayai was furious that his daughter Kasai was being replaced by a human, so he formed a rebellion. It is said that Taiken hid the woman and child somewhere until the feud was settled. He was taken prisoner during the battle. Hayai was badly injured in their final battle and he and the Hebi retreated to the Northern lands. Taiken however was never returned. No one knows for certain if he is still alive or not, but if he is, he is most likely being held captive in the north."  
  
Kagome sat looking down at her skirt. How would Inuyasha react if she told him she wanted to look for her father?  
  
"Does Toumoku still rule over the Kuroi in the east?"Sango asked.  
  
"Hai," Kaede replied.  
  
Everyone was silent for a while before Inuyasha spoke up.  
  
"Kagome, you and I are going to visit the Kuroi. They may have more leads on how to find your father," he turned to Sango and Miroku, "you guys can continue to search for Naraku on your own if you like."  
  
"No, of course not. I'm going with you. We're a team; we can't just split up. Plus, there is no way you are leaving me alone with this letch," Sango said.  
  
Miroku stood up, "I agree with Sango, well, not the last part. We can always listen for rumors of Naraku and the jewel shards along the way."  
  
"Fine, we'll head out in the morning," Inuyasha said while standing up and walking out of the hut.  
  
"Thanks for sticking by me, you guys" Kagome said to her friends before deciding to follow Inuyasha. She found him sitting up in one of the trees just outside the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha," she called up at him.  
  
He ignored her, so she decided to climb up to where he was sitting. She found it surprisingly easy, due to her new hanyou abilities. Once she reached the branch Inuyasha was sitting on she sat down next to him.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha," she said, trying to catch his eyes.  
  
"For what?" he stared off in the distance.  
  
"For letting me look for my father," she replied.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I was just surprised you wanted to. I'm sorry that it affects our search. If its to much of a burden, I could go alone or something," Kagome suggested.  
  
"Like you could take care of yourself out there,"Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I could now that I'm a hanyou," she said sharply,becoming a little irritated.  
  
"Kagome, you can't learn to be a hanyou overnight. It will take you awhile to realize your strength,"Inuyasha explained, "and I don't mind putting the search on hold for this. I grew up without my dad to remember. You can't pass up the chance to get yours back."  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. He smelt...incredible.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he said, regaining his usual attitude.  
  
"It's really nice up here, isn't it?" Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"Do you think we could just stay up here tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah sure," he said, just before she drifted off to sleep he whispered, "Happy Birthday Kagome."  
  
"Well, isn't this an interesting sight," Miroku said when he discovered the two hanyous in the tree the next morning.  
  
"Just leave them alone Miroku, they look so peaceful,"Sango said.  
  
"Inuyasha is the one who said we should leave this morning. We really should get an early start," Miroku picked up a rock and chucked it up, hitting Inuyasha square in the forehead.  
  
Inuyasha jumped when he was hit, startling Kagome. He was able to regain his balance quickly, but Kagome wasn't so lucky and she tumbled out of the tree. Using her new reflexes, she grabbed a branch at the last second, stopping herself just centimeters above the ground. Inuyasha jumped down and was about to teach that monk a lesson, but Kagome beat him to it. By the time he got to him, Miroku was unconscious with several large lumps on his head. Apparently Kagome isn't much of a morning person.  
  
"I'm going through the well to let my family know I'll be gone for awhile, and to refill my first aid kit. I'll be back in about and hour, then we'll leave," Kagome said and headed for the well before anyone had a chance to respond.  
  
"Do you think the transformation affected her temper?" Sango said, watching her friend storm off to the well.  
  
A/N: Ok, I decided to change the whole thing with Sanai to the conflict between the Kuroi and Hebi because I wanted to add in Taiken's family. Taiken is going to have a younger sister, and I think I may have her join them in the search for Taiken. Please review and let me know if you like this way better, or if I should stick with Sanai. According to a little online translator thing I used Toumoku means chief/leader, Kuroi means black, Hebi means snake/serpent, Hayai means quick/fast and Kasai means fire. 


	4. The Journey Begins

"Kagome...Inuyasha, slow down!" Sango shouted. Kagome had recently discovered her new hanyou speed,and had decided to race Inuyasha. The two of them were running up ahead of Sango and Miroku, who were on Kirara. Shippo was riding on Kagome's shoulders egging her on.  
  
"Hurry Kagome, we're catching up to him," Shippo yelled.  
  
"You don't really think you could catch me, do you?" Inuyasha shouted as he looked back at Kagome and Shippo.  
  
Smack He ran right into an inconveniently placed tree. Kagome and Shippo passed him laughing hysterically. Inuyasha slowly raised himself from the ground and ran to catch up.  
  
"You really should watch where you're going," Kagome giggled just before she tripped on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. Kagome screamed and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She felt someone grab her just before she made contact with the ground. She recognized the scent of her rescuer immediately and when she got enough courage to open her eyes again she saw that Inuyasha was carrying both her and Shippo.  
  
"We'll all be safer if I just carry you," he was grinning slightly.  
  
"It's about time you guys slowed down," Miroku said, they had just caught up to them.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Inuyasha saved me, like always," she replied.  
  
"Kirara seems tired, I think we should stop for the night," Sango suggested.  
  
"There's a hot spring up ahead, we'll stop up there," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome took a deep whiff of the air. She could smell sweet scent of the hot spring. She relaxed into Inuyasha's arms, she loved the feel of the wind racing by her.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked her friend. They had just slid into the relaxing, warm water. Kagome was staring off into the distance, as if she was in her own little dream world.  
  
"Kagome," Sango repeated.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome mumbled, coming out of her trance.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Yeah," there was a moment's silence before Kagome continued, "A lot has happened. I guess I still haven't registered everything. Things have changed so quickly, I haven't had time to think about it. The physical change is hard enough to adjust to, but all of a sudden I've got a father. I don't even know if he is alive or not. I'm so anxious to meet him and find out what has kept him away. I'm not sure if I'll ever get to know him, though. What if we're too late? On top of all of that, I'm dragging all of you on this journey. It's so selfish of me."  
  
"Kagome, it isn't selfish of you to want to know the truth. You didn't ask us to come with you, we came because we are your friends. As long as you need it, we'll be here to support you," Sango leaned over and hugged Kagome.  
  
After a moment, Kagome pulled away, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Thank you Sango. I just- I have to know, no matter what I find out," she replied. She needed to find answers for both her and her mother.  
  
"I understand. My mother died when Kohaku was born. I was only a child then, and I can't really remember her now. If there were a chance I could see her now, I would have to take it. If there is even a small chance your father is alive, we have to try and find him. Everything will work out Kagome, don't worry," Sango reassured her.  
  
Kagome pulled Sango into another embrace and let her tears flow freely. She cried for a million different reasons. She was glad Sango had shared with her, she had never thought to ask before about her mother. She also cried for her mother. It must have hurt her so much to lose the one she loved, and then to have to try and hide the truth from her all those years. It must have been so hard on her. She cried because she felt as though her childhood was a lie. She had grown up knowing a man who was not actually father. She cried for Inuyasha and Shippo. They had also lost their parents, and when they were so young. She was glad she was with them now. She would make sure that Shippo would not go unloved as a child the way Inuyasha had. She would also try her best to heal Inuyasha's wounded heart. He had lost so much. She would stick by him always, like he was sticking by her through her journey to uncover her past (A/N:sorry...this is all a little mushy, but I don't care its my story. :P). Kagome squeezed Sango tighter. She repeatedly thanked Sango for being so understanding.  
Sango squeezed back in reassurance.  
  
"I'm afraid we've returned with no news of the human or her hanyou daughter," a man said while kneeling before his leader.  
  
His leader was a tall, slender man. His jet-black hair was greased back on his head. On his left arm he had a tattoo of a serpent. His piercing, black eyes resided between narrow slits. He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair impatiently. "My patience is weakening. For 16 years we have been searching for Taiken's family," Hayai turned to the woman standing on his right," Will you not allow me to just use Taiken in order to gain control of the eastern lands? Toumoku would hand them over in a second if he knew his son was alive."  
  
"No father, we will find the mortal wench and her half breed brat first. Once I eliminate them, Taiken will realize he is meant to be with me. Then he and I will rule the eastern lands together." Kasai explained.  
  
"My lady, we've searched everywhere you could have possibly hid them, at this point, I doubt he will ever find them. Even if we do, you've imprisoned this man for 16 years. I doubt he'll find any love for you after that," the kneeling man immediately realized he was foolish for being so forward.  
  
Kasai knew what the man said made sense, the search was pointless and Taiken held nothing but bitterness towards her. However, she was used to getting what she wanted, and she wasn't about to let that change. Whether or not the man was right didn't matter, he was irritating her. She looked up at him with a slight grin. He knew what was coming.  
  
"No, please, show mercy," he pleaded, looking up at his leader.  
  
Hayai just rolled his eyes and watched as his daughter took out her frustrations on his servant. The man's agonizing screams were drowned out by Kasai's laughter.  
  
"Ramen's done," Kagome said while stirring the pot.  
  
Once Sango and Kagome had gained their composure, they returned to find the camp set up, fire started and an impatient Inuyasha pacing back and forth. Apparently he was hungry and the girls were talking too long to return. When he realized they were back he had rushed to Kagome and hastily shoved the ramen packets into her hands and taken a seat by the fire.  
  
"Smells delicious Kagome," Shippo said before being shoved to the side by Inuyasha.  
  
"Out of the way brat!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit," Kagome said, "Here Shippo."  
  
"Thank you," Shippo said gratefully. He took the bowl, stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha and then hopped over him to sit by the fire. Kagome served Sango and Miroku before Inuyasha was able to stand up again. He stood in front of her glaring. Kagome smiled and handed him his bowl.  
  
"You need to learn to be more patient," Kagome said while fixing herself a bowl and going to sit by Shippo.  
  
With his back turned to her Inuyasha mumbled "Wench."  
  
"I heard that," Kagome stated.  
  
'Damn, I've gotta get used to her heightened senses,' Inuyasha thought as he sat down with his back against a tree near the fire.  
  
"How much longer until we reach the Kuroi's castle?" Sango asked.  
  
"Two, maybe three days," Miroku replied.  
  
"I could make it there by tomorrow night if you humans weren't slowing me down," Inuyasha said through a mouthful of ramen.  
  
Everyone ignored his remark and continued their conversation.  
  
"I hope they are a hospitable group. I'd hate to get there and have us have to defend ourselves against Kagome's relatives," Sango said.  
  
"We shouldn't have any trouble," Miroku answered, "I talked to Kaede this morning and she told me the mark on Kagome's forehead is the mark of their clan. It should prove to them who she is. The Kuroi are very respectful and would never harm one of their own."  
  
"I hope they will accept me," Kagome said.  
  
"I'm sure they will Kagome," Sango replied.  
  
Shippo had finished his ramen and crawled into Kagome's lap, She absent-mindedly stroked his head and realized that he had fallen asleep.  
  
"I'm going to head to bed you guys," she said as she picked up Shippo and headed for her sleeping back,"goodnight."  
  
Miroku and Sango nodded. Sango headed for her sleeping bag as well, followed closely by Kirara. Inuyasha leapt onto a tree branch where he could keep an eye on Kagome. He watched her drift off to sleep, snuggled up to the kitsune pup.  
  
A/N: Thanks to those of you that reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try and get the next one written and posted quickly. Please review and let me know if you liked this chapter, and if you read this story the first time I wrote it, let me know which one you liked better. Constructive criticism is great, just don't review and tell me it sucks, that isn't very helpful. 


	5. A Father' Woes and a Wolf's Discovery

Taiken sat against the cold stone wall. His body was shivering and his teeth chattering from the bitter cold. The only light in the room came from beneath the door of his cell and then there was the moonlight that shone in through his one small window. He had been in this cell for so long, he had lost track of time. How long had he been here? How old was his daughter now? What happened to her? Was she still safe on the other side of the well? He thought of Nisume. Had she moved on? Did she still think of him....love him? What if she believed he had abandoned her and their child? If only she knew how badly he wanted to get back to her. He though of them night and day. When he first arrived here, he had fought to get free, but it was no use. Even as powerful as he was, there were to many of them. Eventually he realized he had no chance of escaping. He quit fighting and waited. Perhaps his family would come for him. He endured the torture they dealt him and refused to give them any information about Nisume or their daughter. His daughter...he didn't even know her name. The only comfort he had was that he knew they hadn't found them, or else they wouldn't be keeping him there. They never would find them, they'll never learn the secret of the well. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when the door swung open.  
  
"So Taiken, my love, are you ready to tell me where they are?" Kasai said as she drifted in and stood in front of him.  
  
"Kasai, I must have told you a million times by now, no. No, I won't reveal to you their whereabouts to you and no, I will never return your love," Taiken snapped before standing up.  
  
"My dear, you really do try my patience," Kasai cooed back.  
  
"Unless you've come to tell me you're allowing me to leave, you're wasting your time," Taiken said, "You won't get any information out of me."  
  
"She is a human, Taiken. How can you repeatedly choose someone as weak as her over me?" Kasai asked, "Together, can you imagine how powerful we would be? The Kuroi and Hebi would be combined. This mortal and half-breed are only going to make you weaker."  
  
"The power you speak of is nothing compared to the love I've found," Taiken spat back.  
  
"Sixteen years and you still refuse me. Perhaps it will take a few more years for you to come around," Kasai left the room, locking the door behind her.  
  
'Sixteen years?' Taiken thought, 'My baby isn't going to be a baby anymore. Her powers and traits must have returned to her by now. Poor Nisume, how is she handling this? What's she going to do? A hanyou can't live in her time.'  
  
Taiken slid back against the wall. He could believe so much time had passed. He had to find a way out, a way to get back to his family.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked for the hundredth time from on top of Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"You ask that one more time brat and I'm leaving you right here," Inuyasha threatened.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome reprimanded before turning her attention to the kitsune, "Shippo, we aren't going to make it there today, so please stop bothering Inuyasha."  
  
"Sorry kagome," Shippo apologized before abandoning Inuyasha's shoulder for Kagome's.  
  
"Next time the runt is staying with the old woman," Inuyasha stated.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and kept walking. So far their journey had been peaceful. They woke up early that morning and set off as soon as they had collected their things. Inuyasha had barely given them time for breakfast. During the first part of the day, Inuyasha and Kagome had walked up ahead of the group. Inuyasha took this time to help Kagome understand her new senses. While they walked he helped her differentiate between different sounds and smells.  
  
Shippo had been restless the whole day. He felt left out when Kagome spend the morning with Inuyasha. He finally got fed up with walking with Sango and Miroku and having to listen to her lecture him about personal space, so he interrupted the hanyous up ahead of him. Inuyasha seemed irritated when he joined them, but as always, Kagome welcomed him with open arms. The only good thing about these boring long trips was that Kagome would hold him or let him ride on her shoulders for most of it. The only thing he and Inuyasha could ever agree on was that kagome should never go home. They were both miserable when she went home. When she was gone, shippo missed her scent more then anything else. He always found it comforting. It reminded him of a mixture of fresh flowers and that vanilla candy she sometimes brought back for him. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent while he still could. Who knows when she'll return to her time again, or for how long. However, when he sniffed the air, another familiar scent caught his attention, and it wasn't of anyone in his traveling group. He turned to see if Inuyasha had noticed. Judging by the deep growl that was emitting from his throat, Shippo assumed he had noticed.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired, having picked up on Inuyasha's growl and the new smell.  
  
She had never come across this scent before, at least not to her knowledge. The smell was strong. She couldn't decide if it was pleasant or repulsive. It was somewhere in between. When the scent first hit her, the first thing she thought of was the forest. It had a woodsy type smell to it (A/N: woodsy is actually a word, I thought perhaps at first I was making it up or something, but I'm not). Before Inuyasha was able to answer her question, a familiar face appeared ahead of them, coming out of the trees in a whirlwind of dust.  
  
"Kagome, I recognized your scent and thought I'd," Koga stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Kagome's new appearance.  
  
"Oh, hello Koga," Kagome greeted him as though nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
"Beat it wolf," Inuyasha snarled, "we've got somewhere to be. Run away now and I'll spare you, we really don't' have time to deal with your lame attacks today."  
  
"What did you do to her mutt?" Koga said, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her, you flea bag," Inuyasha defended.  
  
Koga turned his attention to Kagome. He walked closer to her and inhaled deeply, noting the change in her scent. he looked her over from tail to ears, trying to figure out what happened.  
  
"Kagome, what happened to you?" he finally asked.  
  
"It's a long story, basically, it turns out my father was a demon," Kagome explained.  
  
"Then why did you appear mortal before?" Koga questioned after a moment of contemplating.  
  
"Like I said, it's a really long story," she answered, not wanting to explain further.  
  
"Ok enough talk, Unless you plan on giving me a fight and letting me finish you off now, move out of the way so we can get going," Inuyasha said, placing a hand on tetsusaiga.  
  
Koga snarled in response and was considering giving Inuyasha his fight when Ginta, Hokaku and a few of the wolves traveling with Koga come out of the trees where he had appeared earlier.  
  
"Koga, why'd you take off like that?" Ginta asked, panting heavily.  
  
"Oh, hello Koga..," Hokaku started, "Kagome?"  
  
"What happened to you sister?" Ginta asked.  
  
Kagome, giving in and realizing she was going to have to give some sort of explanation, sat down on a near by log.  
  
"Inuyasha, I guess we're going to have to take a short break," Kagome stated.  
  
"Like hell we are! we don't owe then an explanation," Inuyasha exclaimed, "We're going now, say good-bye to the wimpy wolf."  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled when he tried to grab her arm and drag her off.  
  
Koga stepped over Inuyasha and sat down by Kagome. Sango Miroku, Shippo and Koga's followers sat down around them. Koga's pack listening to the explanation and Miroku and the others just needing a rest.  
  
"Go on Kagome, I'm listening," Koga said, placing a hand on hers and giving a slight smirk at Inuyasha lying on the ground.  
  
"Ok, you seem my mother is a human from a different country and she met a demon who was, uh, visiting in her country," Kagome went on to explain about her demon side being bound, but changing certain details so Koga would discover the truth about the well and her era.  
  
"So, you're even more powerful now," Koga said after she finished, "You seem more and more perfect for me each time I see you."  
  
Inuyasha, who had recovered from being subdued, sat across from them, glaring when Koga took Kagome's hands in his.  
  
"and, I might add, this new appearance is stunning. It really suits you well," he said, wrapping his tail around hers.  
  
Kagome felt her face reddening.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off her!" Inuyasha had forced himself in between him the moment he thought Kagome was uncomfortable.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do with my woman?" Koga said, trying to get around Inuyasha and back to Kagome.  
  
"She ain't your woman, bastard," Inuyasha responded.  
  
"Inuyasha, please stop. Koga was only complimenting me," Kagome tried to calm him down.  
  
"That's right dog breath, I know how great she is, and I would treat her a hell of a lot better then you do. You don't appreciate her the way I do," Koga had managed to get around Inuyasha and now had his arm around Kagome.  
  
"What are you talking about? I know how valuable she is," Inuyasha said with a slight growl, "without her, we couldn't find the jewel shards."  
  
"Sit," Kagome said, glaring down at Inuyasha.  
  
"He doesn't love you like I do Kagome," Koga said, ignoring Inuyasha growling into the ground.  
  
"Koga, Inuyasha, just has troubles expressing himself," she responded.  
  
"Well That's for sure, he seems to have a limited vocabulary. Kagome, he doesn't deserve to be near you. I would never treat you the way he does. I'd treat you like a queen," Koga said, pulling her closer to him, "Once I've avenged my comrades against Naraku, I'll save you from having to bear the presence of this cur."  
  
"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. Inuyasha's company isn't that bad," she said pulling away from him.  
  
"You hear that," Inuyasha said rising from the groung, "she wants to stay with me. She would want to be in the company of a wimpy wolf like you. How could you protect her when all you ever do is ran away from fights."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome warned, "Don't put him down like that. I really don't' mind being in Koga's company either."  
  
"See puppy. Once Kagome and I can be together, she'll forget about you. Until then, take care of her. I don't want anything to happen to my woman," Koga said before turning to leave, "Oh, and Kagome, good luck. I hope you're able to find your father. If you need me, I won't be far away."  
  
Inuyasha stood, glaring at Koga as he ran off into the trees, his wolves behind him. Kagome waved after them, yelling thank you. Inuyasha then shifted his glare towards her. He could still smell that wolf's stench on her, and it wasn't helping his temper. Inuyasha, deciding for once not to start a fight, just stormed off up the path, continuing their journey. He could look at Kagome, knowing he would only start yelling, and right now, they didn't need a fight. He made sure to stay up wind of her until that mangy wolfs scent had worn off. Miroku was the first to follow Inuyasha, with Shippo and Kirara right behind him. Sango and Kagome walked behind the rest of the group to talk.  
  
"Kagome, why do you lead Koga on like that? I know you don't have any feelings for him beyond a friendship, and you know it only upsets Inuyasha," Sango said to her friend.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe now he has an idea of how I feel every time he runs after Kikyo," Kagome said harsher then she had meant to.  
  
Kagome felt bad for snapping at Sango. She hadn't done anything to deserve that. Kagome had been hard on Inuyasha. She knew how much he hated her being anywhere near Koga, and she had disregarded his feelings. However, he didn't see to stop and think about her anytime Kikyo was near. Her heart broke every time she saw the look on his face when the miko's name was mentioned, or she happened to intrude on their lives. Why couldn't he look at her with the same love in his eyes?  
  
Sango didn't push the issue further. She knew discussing Kikyo would only make the situation worse. Instead, she changed the subject and the girls were able to carry on a much more pleasant conversation about how they had all been traveling together for about a year, and none of the boys seemed to have matured much.  
  
A/N:Ok, I started off with a major writers block, and I felt bad because I really wanted to post another chapter today, but once I got started, things came a lot easier. I hope that you guys liked this chapter. Please review, I love hearing what you guys think. Any suggestions about Taiken's family? I plan on having them arrive there next chapter. So far in my head he has a mother, father and younger sister....and...never mind, I'd rather not give to much away. 


	6. Into the Pearl Castle

The castle was unlike anything Kagome had ever seen before. It was a truly breath taking sight. She couldn't believe how massive it was. The whole thing was surrounded by a black stone wall that had to be at least ten feet high. The castle itself was made of a white stone that had a pearl-like appearance to it. The roofing was a black tile that sparkled beautifully in the sunlight. Kagome and The others were enjoying The view from distant tree-tops. They had been traveling The entire day with no rest. It was getting late and The sun was just starting to go down.  
  
"We could make it The rest of The way in less then an hour, I think," Miroku pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, but I think it would be better if we waited until morning," Sango said, making her way down The tree.  
  
"We'll camp down there for tonight," Inuyasha stated, pointing to The clearing below them, "Coming Kagome?"  
  
"In a little while," she replied, never taking her gaze from The castle.  
  
Kagome was left alone while her friends went to set up camp. The castle truly was magnificent, and to think The people inhabiting it were her family. This is probably where her father had grown up. Its probably where she would have grown up had her father come back for her. Who was she going to meet tomorrow? Where her grandparents living there? Does she have Aunts? Uncles? Cousins? How would they react to her? What if they didn't except her because she's only a half-demon? Inuyasha's brother despised him, these people could have similar feelings towards her. Kagome didn't know how she was going to introduce herself, or how she would explain why she was there. She told herself she didn't care what they thought of her, she just wanted clues about her father and where she might be able to find him. Still, it would be nice if they accepted her into her family. This whole demon thing was new to her, and they could probably help her adjust and understand it better. It wouldn't do her any good to think about it now, so she jumped down to The ground. All her questions would have to wait until tomorrow.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango asked when her friend joined them  
  
"I'm fine," Kagome said with a false smile.  
  
"Good, cause' I'm hungry," Inuyasha announced.  
  
Kagome just rolled her eyes, then dug through her oversized yellow bag, looking for Inuyasha's ramen. Inuyasha hovered over her while she placed a pot of water over The fire, thinking if he stared at The water, it might boil faster.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't stand so close. When it boils, it might splatter on you," Kagome warned.  
  
"Feh, I'll be fine," Inuyasha leaned further in.  
  
"Fine, have it your way," Kagome said, "Sango will you help me roll out our sleeping bags while we're waiting for The water?"  
  
"Of course," Sango stood up and started clearing sticks away, so The ground beneath them would be somewhat smooth.  
  
"I'll help too Kagome," Shippo offered, grabbing one of The sleeping bags and bringing it to where Sango was clearing out.  
  
"Thank you Shippo," Kagome grabbed The other bag and followed him.  
  
Once everything was set-up and Kagome had dropped The Ramen in The water, Kagome and Sango sat on their make-shift beds playing with Shippo and Kirara.  
  
"You're being awfully quiet monk," Inuyasha was now sitting away from The fire. The water had splattered on him and he had slowly backed away, hoping Kagome hadn't seen or heard The curses that had escaped his mouth. She had, but she didn't feel like and I-told-you-so.  
  
"I've just been thinking Inuyasha," Miroku answered.  
  
"About what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, I'd hate to see Kagome hurt if they don't accept her. I'll have to make sure I'm ready to comfort her afterwards," Miroku said, glancing over at Kagome.  
  
"You ain't comforting anyone you lecher," Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"I was only kidding," Miroku lied, continuing to stare at The girls.  
  
Sango noticed and became uneasy.  
  
"You keep your hands over there letch," she warned, "or else you'll be unconscious until morning.  
  
"I'll protect you," Shippo stood with his fists up in front of The girls.  
  
"You're my hero Shippo," Sango said jokingly.  
  
Kagome picked up The kitsune, gave him a big hug and took him with her to check The ramen. She decided it was best to have her hero with her when she braved walking within groping distance of Miroku.  
  
"Is it done yet?" Inuyasha asked, impatience in his tone.  
  
"Yep," Kagome replied, "but women and kids first."  
  
Inuyasha scowled at her as she gave Sango and Shippo theirs. His expression didn't change much when Kagome joked that he was just as much a child as Shippo, so he could get his now too. If she hadn't been handing him Ramen at The time, he would have responded. Instead, he took his precious food and began eating as fast as he could, ignoring The scalding hot water and not really taking The time to chew. Kagome and Sango giggled at his bad manners. Once they had finished eating, and cleaned up, The girls climbed into their sleeping bags. Kagome snuggled up to Shippo and Sango to Kirara. Miroku and Inuyasha sat on The other side of The camp against opposite trees. Within fifteen minutes everyone was sleeping soundly, except for Inuyasha. He couldn't stop thinking about what Miroku had said. He knew what rejection felt like. He was all to familiar with it growing up. It was hard to accept when there was nowhere for you to belong. Before he met Kagome he didn't know what acceptance felt like. He wanted Kagome to be accepted tomorrow, she should never feel the rejection he had. She was to good for that. He was going to be prepared tomorrow. If they hurt his Kagome, he'd take them all out, not matter how many there are or how strong they are.  
  
'Me Kagome?' Inuyasha thought, 'I sound like that stupid wolf. She isn't mine and she never will be. No matter how much I care about her, my life is promised to another. Unless I can find some sort of end with Kikyo, Kagome can never be mine. Even if I found a way, its not like Kagome would ever return my love. I'm not good enough for her.'  
  
He watched her chest rising and falling with each breath. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. How could he have ever confused her with Kikyo? When he looked into her eyes, he saw something completely different from Kikyo's. Kagome's eyes were always filled with love, compassion, forgiveness. They allowed you to see into her heart. Her heart was pure, full of love. Kikyo's eyes hid that from him. It was as if there was a barrier over them, stopping him from seeing into her heart. They were stern and serious, nothing like Kagome's. He wished Kagome were awake so he could see them. For now, he'll have to settle for watching her sleep.  
  
The next morning The group set off fairly early. The sun hadn't been up long before camp was packed up and they were headed for The Kuroi's castle. They traveled for about an hour before they reached The entrance.  
  
"Let's bust it open," Inuyasha suggested, staring up at The giant wooden, black, doors.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea. We want to make a good first impression don't we?" Miroku pointed out.  
  
"You down there, what business do you have at Shinju?"a voice called from up above.  
  
Everyone looked up and saw a demon guard standing on top of The wall. He had black, furry dog ears and a short black tail that barely reached his knees. His attire was completely black as well. They stared at him for a moment wondering what in The world Shinju was. Kagome was The first to notice The words "Shinju Castle---Home of The Kuroi" carved above The doors. The others nodded in recognition when she pointed to it.  
  
"We're looking for Toumoku," Kagome yelled back after she understood The man's question.  
  
"The lord doesn't allow visitors. I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave," The guard responded.  
  
"We're looking for information on his son, Taiken. It's important that we see him," Miroku yelled.  
  
"Like I said, sorry, but no visitors," The guard yelled down at them.  
  
"Listen we ain't leavin' until you let us in. So open up The damn doors before I break them open," Inuyasha snapped.  
  
The guard was about to yell something back when he turned and started talking to someone behind him. From down below, none of them could see who he was talking to, or hear what was being said. Inuyasha was about to yell and demand The guards attention when he disappeared from The wall. It was at least ten minutes later theat The doors slowly opened. A woman with platinum blonde hair and matching dog ears and tail came out, followed by two guards. One of them was The guard they had seen on The wall. The other looked almost identical to The first, only his hair, ears and tail were all brown. Now that they were closer, The group saw that they had black markings on their foreheads. Their symbols were crescent moons surrounding diamonds about circles, like Nisume had told Kagome her father had. The woman also had a symbol on her heads that was identical to Kagome's, only purple. She wore a beautiful purple and white, silk kimono that matched her violet eyes perfectly.   
  
"What can I do for you?" The woman asked, sounding irritated.  
  
"We want to know about Lord Taiken. Where is he, what happened to him?" Sango asked.  
  
"What business is it of yours?" The woman questioned.  
  
They were all silent for a moment, not sure what to say. Finally, Kagome spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry for bothering you ma'am. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and Taiken," she hesitated, having roubles finding The right words, "He...he's my father."  
  
The woman hadn't even noticed Kagome before she spoke up. She had been standing Inuyasha. The woman looked at Kagome in shock. Could this girl be lying? Her ears and tail were like The Kuroi, and her scent and The mark on her forehead identified her as part of their clan. If that was not proof enough, her eyes, thought hey were a different color, where juts like Taiken's, they held so much emotion. The woman's eyes began to tear up as she realized this girl was telling The truth, she was her granddaughter. Kagome was caught off guard and almost fell over when The crying woman wrapped her arms around her. She patted her on The back reassuringly, not entirely sure who The woman was.  
  
"I always hoped someday you would find us," she said when she finally pulled away, holding Kagome's hands in hers, "I'm Kinu, Taiken was my son."  
  
Kinu pulled Kagome back into her arms, holding her tight, not wanting to let her go. She had lost Taiken, she wouldn't let his daughter get away. Kinu and Kagome were letting their tears flow freely now. Inuyasha sighed with relief. Kagome had been accepted, she wouldn't feel The pain he had felt.  
  
"Come in, all of you," Kinu said, then turning to The guards she added, "go get my children."  
  
Once inside The gate, Kinu brought them to an attractive garden filled with every type, color, shape and size flower you could imagine. Kagome stopped to smell a white rose that caught her eye. She had never smelt a flower that had such a sweet scent, but then again, she hadn't had time to stop and smell The flowers since she got her new demon scent. In The center of The garden, surrounded by tall willow trees, where stone benches placed in a circle. Kinu sat on one, pulling Kagome down next to her. Miroku, Sango and Shippo sat down across from them. Inuyasha chose to stand, he was still a little unsure of these new people and this strange place.  
  
"How did you get here? Where have you been all these years? Where is your mother?" Kinu asked, but stopped Kagome before she could say anything, "Wait, the others will want to hear all of this too."  
  
As if on cue, two men and a young woman came into view. The young woman, who was walking up ahead of the group, was a dog demon who appeared to be close to Kagome's age. Her wavy hair was blonde, like Kinu's and reached below her waist. Her eyes and the diamond and circles on her forehead were an identical dark purple color. her outfit was black, trimmed in that same dark purple. Directly behind her was a dog demon, who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. His hair, ears and tail were all jet black. The symbol on his forehead was exactly like The guards. His eyes were a light blue color that beautifully contrasted his black clothing. Bringing up the rear, the second man, was yet another dog demon. His hair, ears and tail were light brown. His symbol was like the first mans, only a dark orange color, the same was his eyes. He wore a white top and black bottoms.  
  
"Mama, what is it?" the woman asked when she reached Kinu and the others.  
  
"Come, sit down," Kinu said, motioning to The empty stone benches, "there is someone I would like you to meet."  
  
The newcomers eyed her suspiciously, but obeyed and took their seats.  
  
"Kagome I would like you to meet my children. This is Hime," Kinu pointed to the young blonde woman, "and that young man there, with the black hair, is my son Raiu."  
  
"It's a pleasure," Raiu said, bowing his head slightly.  
  
Hime continued to eye them suspiciously. There was something so familiar about this girl, she just couldn't place it.  
  
"THE other man is Jiman, he was Taiken's dearest friend," Kinu said.  
  
"Hello, Kagome was it? I'm sorry if I'm intruding on something person Lady Kinu. I was with Raiu when he was summoned. I came to make sure you were alright," Jiman explained.  
  
"That's fine. You are practically a part of this family anyways. I don't mind you being here," she reassured him.  
  
"And what are we here for exactly," Hime asked.  
  
"Kagome is your brother's daughter," Kinu announced, not sure how to explain it other then coming right out and saying it.  
  
HIme, Raiu and Jiman's jaws practically dropped to the floor. No one said anything for quite awhile. Kagome started to get nervous and Inuyasha instantly noticed. He moved to stand by her showing his support. Kagome recognized the gesture and caught him off guard when she reached up and grabbed one of his clawed hands, gripping it tightly. Hime was the first to acknowledge she had even heard her mother. In a second she changed from shocked to overjoyed (A/N: gotta love woman and their mood swings). She leapt forward and wrapped her arms around Kagome. kagome had released Inuyasha's hand, but he remained right beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Hime apologized, her eyes beginning to tear up, "I just feel like I got a piece of my brother back."  
  
"Welcome to the family," Raiu said with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Tell us everything Kagome," Kinu said, "Where is your mother? Where have you been?"  
  
Before Kagome would answer, Jiman stood up and stormed away from the garden.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Nothing, I think all this talk of Taiken upset him, "Kinu explained.  
  
"Would you like me to go after him?" Raiu asked.  
  
"No, give him his space," Kinu said before turning her attention back to Kagome, "so, please Kagome, go on."  
  
Kagome hesitated. She had just met these people and had no idea what her father had already told them. Should she tell them everything? Can the be trusted with the secret of the well and her era? She looked to Inuyasha and her friends for help. Inuyasha took her hand in his again and nodded. Sango gave her a reassuring smile. They were silently telling her to go ahead, so she did. She told them everything she knew about her parents meeting, how she had first traveled through the well, the friends she met along the way and how her demon side had awoken only a few days before. By the time she finished her story The sun was setting and her new aunt and grandmother were in tears.  
  
"You poor thing, to learn you're a half demon while living a world where such a thing is unheard of," Kinu said, pulling Kagome into yet another hug, "Oh, and your poor mother. She must have been so confused. She probably didn't know what she was going to do when the change happened. You're here with us now, everything will be alright."  
  
"Actually, we don't plan on staying," Kagome informed her new family, "We just want to know where my father is."  
  
"Why don't you all get some rest, we can discuss that in the morning. I'll have your dinner sent to You," Kinu flagged down a passing servant, "show our company to the guest rooms in the east wing."  
  
They all followed willingly. It had been a long day, a meal and bed sounded very inviting.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm not really sure if I do. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I actually had this written Friday, but I was sick over The weekend, so I didn't really feel like sitting at the computer and typing. Let me know what you guys though of this, how I could possibly improve it or maybe ideas for what can happen in the future. Oh, and Shinju means pearl, Kinu means silk, Hime means princess, Raiu means thunderstorm and Jiman means pride (when I was developing the character in my head, I kept thinking of Darcy from Pride and Prejudice). If any of those translations are wrong, please let me know. 


	7. Jiman's Issues and Hime's Dream

Inuyasha was the first to wake up the next morning. He clumsily climbed out from beneath the covers of his bed and stretched. He looked around the room at his sleeping companions. Kagome and Sango had pushed their beds together to share their blankets. They were both laying on their sides facing the center of the bed. Kirara and Shippo were curled up together in between the girls. On the other side of the room, Miroku lay sounds asleep in his bed. The girls had insisted Inuyasha sleep between them and the monk to discourage his wondering hands. Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep for a little while before he decided to go sit outside. He made sure to stay close enough that he could still catch her scent and hear if she woke up. The sun hadn't come up yet, so he sat on the roof of where they had slept, awaiting the sunrise. He was distracted however, but the sound of voices nearby. He crawled to the other side of the roof and saw Jiman and Raiu talking.  
"Are you alright?" Raiu asked, " Why did you storm off like that?"  
"I couldn't stand to watch you all welcome the girl responsible for your brothers death," Jiman snapped.  
"What are you talking about? The Hebi are the ones who attacked us. They are responsible for what happened to Taiken," Raiu defended.  
"The Hebi never would have attacked if he had gone through with his marriage to Kasai. Instead, he ran off with a human. If it weren't for that mortal, none of this would have happened," Jiman slammed his fist against a tree.  
"How can you blame him for falling in love? You saw him when he told us he had found love. He was completely sincere and he was truly happy. It was not Kagome or her mother's fault, my brother did what he had to. He loved that woman and child. If he had abandoned them to marry someone who he felt nothing for, what kind of person would he be?" Raiu asked.  
"A living one," Jiman answered, "I don't know what that woman did to make Taiken so devoted to her. Taiken was not so weak as to fall for a human. Whatever she did, she ultimately cause his death."  
"My brother is not dead," Hime announced her presence.  
"Hime, where did you come from?" Raiu asked.  
"I was walking by and overheard my brother's so called friend proclaiming him dead," Hime lied. Hime had been listening from behind the building, but she figured they knew it. Her eavesdropping habits were well known. People called her nosy, she like the term inquisitive better.  
"Do you honestly believe the Hebi kept him alive after they took him?" Jiman asked.  
"There is no proof that Taiken is dead. I refuse to believe he is gone until there is proof," Hime said.  
"If the Hebi had him as a prisoner, Hayai would be asking for some kind of a ransom," Jiman explained.  
"Hayai was powerful, but he did have one weakness. His daughter had control over him. As deranged as it sounds, I believe she did love Taiken on some level. It wasn't true love, and what she did feel was for all the wrong reasons, but she would not allow her "love" to be killed. She's keeping his prisoner, convinced one day he could just up and realize he loves her. I saw it all in my dream," Hime said.  
"Enough about that stupid dream. What would you know about Kasai anyways? You were only three when your brother disappeared," Jiman replied.  
"Since then I've listened to the people around the castle. The majority of the Kuroi, including Mama, believe Kasai could never kill Taiken," Hime explained.  
"She's right," Raiu spoke up, "I've heard it from Mama too, and she has always been an excellent judge of character."  
"Even if he is alive somewhere, he's been imprisoned and it is that half-breed and her mother's fault. How can you welcome her into the family she has destroyed? Because of her, you've both lost your brother, your mother has lost her oldest son and your father has not left this castle since he gave up searching twelve years ago. How can you welcome the wench who caused all that?" Jiman snarled.  
Inuyasha let out a growl and was about to jump down and defend Kagome's name when Hime spoke up.  
"Did you ever stop to think that Kagome and her mother were victims too? Kagome grew up without her father! She went 16 years without knowing about him or who she was! And her mother loses the man she loves and is left to raise their daughter alone! Did you think about that!?!" Hime exclaimed.  
Jiman growled and stormed off. Raiu put his hand on his sisters shoulder.  
"He didn't mean the things he said," Raiu explained, "He was really close to Taiken, it was hard on hi too."  
"I know, but he shouldn't take it out on Kagome," HIme said, "I wanted to run after him yesterday just so I could pound him for being so rude!"  
"Now that's not very lady-like," Raiu joked.  
"When have I ever been lady-like?" Hime asked.  
Inuyasha left the siblings alone and crawled back to the other side of the roof. He wanted nothing more then to chase after that Jiman creep and rip his head off, but he decided against it. He was grateful that Kagome's newly-found aunt had stood up for her. Raiu didn't seem like to bad of a guy either. Inuyasha was glad Kagome hadn't head the things that Jiman said. He didn't want her to blame herself for whatever happened to her father. "Inuyasha, what are you doing up there?" Shippo had chosen to investigate the whereabouts of the hanyou when he woke up and noticed him missing.  
Inuyasha was startled by the presence of the kitsune and nearly fell off the roof.  
"What do want?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I just came to see what you were doing," Shippo said innocently.  
"I'm just sitting here ok," Inuyasha snapped back.  
"Can I sit with you?" SHippo asked and without waiting for an answer, jumped up on the roof to join him.  
"Feh," was all Inuyasha said in response.  
"I've been thinking Inuyasha, since Kagome's a hanyou now is she still going to go back to her time? Will she stay in school and do those test thingies? Maybe she could just stay here with us now. Do you think she will?" Inuyasha shared his thoughts with Inuyasha.  
"I don't know. She might, but her family and friends are still on the other side of the well," Inuyasha pointed out.  
"She has us here though, we're her friends, and now she has a family here too. What if she decides to live with her new family instead of traveling with us?" Shippo asked.  
"We need her to find the jewel shards. She won't leave until we find them all," Inuyasha replied.  
"What about when the jewel is complete? What's going to happen then?" Shippo questioned.  
"Quit asking questions," Inuyasha growled.  
"Kagome says my curiosity is adorable and that I shouldn't be afraid to ask questions," Shippo replied.  
"Well I ain't Kagome, your questions irritate me, so knock it off," Inuyasha replied harshly.  
"Why do my questions bother you? Am I asking to many questions? Should I stop talking? Why don't you want to answer my questions? Do you not know the answers?" Shippo rambled on.  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Why?" Shippo tried to look innocent.  
"That's it!" Inuyasha took off, chasing the pup, "I'm going to shut you up myself."  
"Help, someone!" Shippo yelled as he ran from Inuyasha, "There's a demon after me!"  
Shippo, What's going on?" Kagome had heard the two yelling and came to see what was going on.  
"Inuyasha is trying to kill me!" Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder for protection.  
"The brat won't shut up!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
"I just want to know What's going to happen after we find all the jewel shards," Shippo explained.  
They were all silent for a moment. Kagome looked to Inuyasha, but he was staring at the ground.  
"I don't know Shippo, none of us really do. We will have to wait and see what Inuyasha does with it. Until then, we'll just enjoy our time with each other," Kagome said.  
"What's Inuyasha going to do with it?" Shippo asked.  
"We don't know, but he has a lot of time to figure that out, so you just leave him alone about it ok?" Kagome gave him that look only a mother possesses that says 'say yes ma'am and drop it'  
"Ok Kagome," Shippo gave in.  
"Thank you, now lets go check on the others. I think I hear them waking up."  
Kagome carried Shippo into their room, Inuyasha trailed behind like a little puppy. When they entered the room they saw that Sango and Miroku had in fact woken up. Miroku was eyeing Sango as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Kagome stood in the doorway, looking at Miroku. He has a special look of adoration that she had only seen him give Sango. It was so oblivious he loved her and that Sango returned his feelings. If only that monk would keep his hands to himself, then everything would be happily-ever-after for them.  
"Kagome, What's the hold up?" Inuyasha stood behind her, waiting to go in.  
"Huh? Oh right," coming out of her thoughts, Kagome stepped through the doorway.  
"Good morning Kagome," Sango and Miroku greeting in unison The same greetings were exchanged between Inuyasha, Shippo and the others. Only, Inuyasha's reply was a mere 'Feh'  
Sango opened her mouth to ask Kagome something, but was interrupted by one of the castle's servants entering the room.  
"Lady Kagome, you and your friends are invited to join Lady Kinu for breakfast. If you are ready now, I can show you the way," the man said while bowing.  
Kagome looked around at her friends to see if it was alright with them. Sango nodded in response for all of them.  
"Alright, thank you," Kagome said.  
The servant turned and led them out of the room. Kagome and the others followed him down hallways, up stairs, through courtyards, down stairs, to a small room with a short rectangular table. The table was surrounded by ten chairs, one on each end and four on either side. Kinu was seated at the head of the table with Hime on her right, and Raiu beside his sister.  
"Kagome, come sit down," Kinu motioned to the chair on her left.  
Kagome sat in the offered chair. Inuyasha say next to her, and Shippo next to him. Sango and Miroku sat on the other side, beside Raiu. Once everyone was seated, Kinu spoke again.  
"I know that you had some questions yesterday, so I thought we could discuss things further this morning. We'll answer anything as best we can," Kinu explained.  
Kagome sat for a moment contemplating what she should ask first.  
"What happened to my father?" she finally choked out.  
"We don't really know, he was taken prisoner during tone of our battles with the Hebi. We honestly don't know if he is still alive or not," Kinu's eyes began to tear up at the thought of her son.  
"Didn't you look for him after he was taken?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Of course," Raiu replied,"as soon as we realized my brother was missing my father sent out numerous rescue parties. The Hebi abandoned their original home and no one knew where they fled to. We searched relentlessly for almost five years. Eventually my father realized his sone was gone and wasn't coming back, so he called off The searches."  
"What happened to Lord Toumoku?" Miroku asked.  
"When he gave up hope for his son, he was devastated. My father blamed himself for whatever happened to Taiken. He retreated to his private wing of The castle and hasn't left since. The only people who he speaks to now are myself, Hime, mother, and his brother, Taizen. There are also a few servants who enter to straighten up in there or bring him his food," Raiu explained.  
"If Toumoku refuses to come out, who leads The Kuroi?" Sango asked.  
"Raiu was next in line to take over after my father, then Taiken, but when all this happened, he was only eleven. Uncle Taizen took charge for The first seven years that my father was secluding himself. When Raiu turned eighteen he took over, well sort of. My uncle and brother work together to make decisions. My brother stays here to look after everything here and my uncle visits The other strong demon lords to ensure we remain allies with their clans," Hime explained.  
"Yes, that's why he isn't able to be here now to meet you Kagome," Kinu added.  
"Do you know anything about where The Hebi might be?" Kagome asked.  
"We've searched everywhere and still have no clues," Raiu said.  
"That's not entirely true," Hime corrected her brother, "Father did not believe it was necessary to search The northern lands more than once, though that's where I expect they've gone. He sent one search party there in The beginning. They returned saying they had found nothing, so father never pursued that search. Recently, I've been having dreams of my brother. I saw him in a cell with one window that looked out on a lake covered in plum blossoms. I've heard stories of this lake, Lake Ume. It is supposed to be in The center of Okumatte Forest in The northern lands. I know that's where my brother is, but my family doesn't seem to believe me."  
"Hime, don't bother Kagome with your dreams," Raiu scolded his sister.  
"They are more then just dreams," Hime defended.  
"I believe you," Kagome said.  
Hime smiled at her niece. For once, someone wasn't just passing ignoring what she said and treating her as though she were just a child. She was the baby of the family, and no one ever took her seriously. It was nice having Kagome show faith in her.  
"Well, its all we've got to go on, unless you have any more information," Inuyasha stood up, when no one spoke up he added, "lets go, we need to pack our things so we can get going."  
"What are you leaving so soon? We haven't even had breakfast yet" Kinu asked.  
"Are you going to go wander around The Okumatte Forest, looking for something that may not even be there?" Raiu added.  
"We have to try. It's the only thing we've got to go off of. I have to at least try to find my father," Kagome said, she gave her grandmother an apologetic look, "I'm sorry that we're leaving so suddenly."  
Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder when she stood up. Sango and Miroku mimicked her and rose. They were following Inuyasha out when Hime stood and spoke up.  
"Wait, if its alright, I'd like to go with you."  
"Whatever," Inuyasha said before leaving the room.  
"What he meant is we would really appreciate your help and I'm sure we'll enjoy your company," Kagome explained.  
"Thank you, let me gather some of my things and then I'll meet you in the courtyard next to your room," Hime suggested.  
"Alright," Kagome said before she ran to catch up with Inuyasha.  
  
A/N" SORRY its taken me so long to update. My teachers are keeping me so busy, and my friends seem to be piling their problems on me as well. I'm going on a trip from the 16 to the 22 of August. I promise by the time I get back to have at least one new chapter for this story and a chapter written for the story of Nisume's past. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter.  
Taizen means calm (I thought it was cool because its so close to Taiken), Ume means plum and Okumatte means secluded. 


	8. Hime's restless sleep

The air was cold and dry. A powerful wind forced its way through the trees, making them howl. Any wild life in the area wasn't in sight, most likely hiding from the bitter cold. Hime seemed to be the only living thing wandering through the forest. She had seen this place many times before. Lately, she had visited it every night. She stopped for a moment, trying to remember which way to go. She took a deep breath and caught the scent of plum blossoms and fresh water. She knew she had to follow the scent, but the winds kept shifting. She couldn't determine which direction it was coming from. A swift gust of wind sent Hime hurtling forward. At first, she caught a tree and stopped herself from flying forward. She clung to the tree, afraid of where the wind would take her. It only become faster and stronger as time went by. Hime's arms weakened, but she knew could still hang on. She didn't understand, but she let go. Once Hime allowed the wind to take her she felt relaxed. It wasn't as frightening as she had imagined before she let go. Her flight on the wind was smooth. She felt like she was floating on top of a river, moving swiftly, not really sure if it led to a death-drop off a waterfall or if it fed into a peaceful lake. Where she ended up didn't matter, she knew she wasn't in any really danger. Hime's spirit was taking this journey, not her body. She watched the tress and sky flash by her. The white cotton-like clouds blurred in the brilliant blue sky. The sky slowly darkened and one by one the stars flickered on. Hime quit gliding and found herself standing on the edge of a tranquil lake. The surface was covered in plum blossoms and surrounded by trees filled with the flowers. There was a slight mist looming over the ground around Hime's feet. Because of the mist she couldn't see anything beyond the trees at the opposite edge of the lake. She slowly walked around the shore, squinting to see beyond the trees ahead. SHE knew it was there, it always was. It was one of the things that remained constant in her vision. The lake, window and her brother were always there. SHE got there different ways, the atmosphere was inconsistent and what was happening to her brother on the other side of that window changed. Sure enough, as Hime came to the opposite side of the lake she spotted the light shining from the window through the mist. She quietly crept up to the window and peered in. Taiken sat in the middle of the room meditating. He looked older then she remembered, mostly because of how tired he looked. "Taiken!" Hime tried to call out, but no sound escaped her lips.  
As always, he couldn't hear her. SHE had to accept that even though she could feel the air and smell the trees, she wasn't really there. She couldn't communicate with her brother until they reached Lake Ume.  
"Hime, are you alright?" Kagome asked, bringing her aunt out of her dream.  
"Huh? What?" Hime asked.  
"You were thrashing around and mumbling, are you ok?" Kagome's face was full of concern and curiosity.  
"Yes," Hime stated, rubbing her temple, trying to wake up and gather her thoughts.  
As she slowly woke up Hime's memories of the previous day flooded back to her. After she had gathered her things she had headed to meet Kagome and the others. On her way her mother had tried to talk her out of it. Hime insisted she was going with or without Kinu's blessing. Her mother finally gave in and wished her a safe journey. Raiu told her she was being foolish, but he helped her pack her things anyways. The group set off from Shinju castle, waving back at the teary-eyed Kinu and an emotionless Raiu. The group traveled non-stop until the sun began to go down. Kagome, Sango and Hime walked together for most of the trip. Kagome and Sango told Hime more about their adventures and Kagome fascinated the other two girls with stories of her time. They spent a lot of time discussing that tell-o-vish-un thing that Kagome talked about. The girls were curious about these moo-vee things and their role in courtship. Kagome explained to them about dating in her time and about how boyfriends are not just friends who happen to be boys. When they learned you could "date" without necessarily considering marriage, Sango decided Miroku needed to be sent back with Kagome to her time. He would really fit in there. While The girls walked, talked and giggled, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo walked ahead of them. Other then Shippo's occasional why-is-the-sky-blue question, they were silent.  
Hime looked around at their camp. After waking her up, Kagome had gone and sat with Shippo and Sango beside The fire. The three of them were discussing what should be done about breakfast. Shippo kept insisting that candy was just as nutritious as eggs. Hime saw The monk watching The conversation like she was while resting against a nearby tree. She looked around for The fifth member of their group. If it weren't for her enhanced hearing, she wouldn't have heard The rustle in The branches above her. Looking up she discovered a splotch of red in The tree above her. Inuyasha appeared to be sleeping, but as she watched his ears twitching she realized he was completely aware of everything going on in The camp below. his ears perked up when Kagome mentioned his name. "Do you think we should wake Inuyasha up?" Kagome asked Sango.  
" Lets take care of breakfast first, that way he can't bother us while we're cooking," Sango suggested.  
Kagome nodded and started digging in her bag, searching for The pancake mix she had packed. She was really in The mood for scrambled eggs, but The last time she packed eggs, The tupperware container she had them in bust open during a battle with twin spider demons. She had trouble explaining to her teachers why her textbooks were covered in dirt, blood and egg.  
"Can I help with anything?" Hime asked when she got up to join The group by The fire.  
"No, I think we've got everything we need," Kagome replied.  
"Are you sure? I feel like I need something to do," Hime explained, she didn't want to be a burden to her new companions.  
"Well, we could use some more water, or maybe a little more firewood if you feel like going for a walk," Sango replied.  
"Alright," Hime turned to head out into he woods in search of The creek they had passed on The way there.  
"Wait," Miroku stopped her, "I'll help you."  
Hime shot a look of concern to Kagome and Sango. The girls had warned her of his lecherous ways.  
"Wouldn't it be faster if you gathered firewood for her while she went for water?" Sango pointed out.  
"I suppose it would," Miroku mumbled as he walked off into The woods.  
Once Miroku had disappeared into The trees The girls broke out in laughter.  
"Thanks," HIme said between giggles.  
"No problem," Sango replied."Kagome, could I ask you something?" Hime asked.  
They were back on The path headed for Lake Ume.  
"Sure," Kagome replied.  
"Is Inuyasha your 'boyfriend'?" Hime used The new word she had learned The day before.  
"Huh?" Kagome's face crimsoned, "no, what would make you think that?"  
"It's The way you look at each other. Your face lights up when you look at him, and he's always keeping an eye on you, making sure you're alright. It just seems as though there is something between you two," Hime explained.  
"So, you've noticed it to," Sango said, grinning at Kagome.  
"Well, you're both wrong," Kagome replied sharply.  
"Kagome, you don't have to pretend with me. I know how you feel about Inuyasha," Sango said.  
"My feelings aren't the problem, its his," Kagome explained.  
"He cares about you, you know that," Sango said.  
"If he cares about me so much, why is he always thinking about her?" Kagome asked.  
"Her?" Hime questioned.  
"Kikyo," Kagome half-whispered.  
Hime looked to Sango for help.  
"She was the priestess we told you about, the one who pinned Inuyasha to the tree," Sango explained.  
"Were she and Inuyasha in love then?" Hime asked.  
Sango nodded," because Naraku was able to deceive him, which led to Kikyo's death, Inuyasha feels responsible. He believes he owes her his own life."  
'He cares for Kagome, that's obvious, but because of this Kikyo, he can't be with her. Poor Kagome,' Hime thought.  
Kagome was walking silently, staring at the ground. Sango and HIme walked beside her in silence. Behind the, walking with Miroku and SHippo, was a frustrated hanyou. Inuyasha watched Kagome walking up ahead. He could smell the salty tears that she was hiding. He had overheard their entire conversation.  
'If only I could tell you the truth Kagome, but as long as Kikyo exists on this earth, I can't tell you how I feel. If I admit my feelings to you, and then have to follow Kikyo to hell, you will only hurt even more. Until I find an end with Kikyo, I cannot be with you.'  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm sooooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. I went on a trip and when I got back, my computer was messed up and it has taken us until now to finally take it in and get fixed. I have to more new chapters to type up, and I'm hoping to write a few more because I'm on a break from school right now. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. 


	9. Childhood Memories

After close to an hour of awkward silence Sango thought it safe to start conversation flowing again.  
"So Kagome, when do you think you'll need to return home next?" She glanced at her friend, hoping she'd given her enough time alone with her thoughts.  
"When we're done with this search. I left so suddenly, Mama and I didn't get much time to talk about all of this," Kagome answered.  
"Taiken will probably want to go back with you," Sango added.  
"He may want to go back and see his family first," Kagome suggested.  
"No, you and your mother are his family Kagome. You will be his main priority when he gets out. Only once he has seen with his own eyes that both of You are alive and well, will he go to my father," Hime informed them.  
Kagome nodded and smiled. Just knowing her father loved her warmed her heart.  
"Kagome, do You sense that?" Miroku, who had been walking up ahead of them, asked.  
Kagome stopped and concentrated on her surroundings.  
"It's a jewel shard, a small one," Kagome answered.  
"Where?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Over there," Kagome pointed straight up the path they were following.  
"Kirara," Sango yelled, her demon companion transformed in response.  
Inuyasha bolted up ahead of them. Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder just as she took off after Inuyasha. Hime ran along side her. Sango had jumped on to Kirara and pulled Miroku up before the cat demon took flight. They raced along the path, Inuyasha in the lead, when the edge of Okumatte Forest came into view. "In there Kagome?" Inuyasha asked without looking back.  
"Yep, straight ahead," Kagome answered.  
Inuyasha ran into the forest and disappeared. Kagome and Hime saw him disappear and realized there was a barrier around the entrance. They were to close behind him to stop now, so they continued on. Kirara, on the other hand, was able to stop just before entering.  
"What now?" Sango asked.  
"We can't just sit out here and wait," Miroku replied, "we'll have to follow them and deal with whatever awaits us on the other side."  
"Right, lets go Kirara," Sango replied."Now where did that kit get to?" a tall red- haired demon asked.  
The Log he was standing next to giggled.  
"Hmm...I just don't know where he went," the demon stroked his chin and walked past the log, "Honey, do You know where Shippo went?"  
"Why no dear, I don't," a short female demon, with the same red hair replied with a wink, "he's such a good hider, we may never find him."  
"I think I'm going to go and rest on that log for a moment so I can think. YOU know that one there, with the orange tail," the man pointed to the giggling log.  
"Hmm...I don't believe I've seen that before, but it does look like a good resting place. You should go sit on it," the woman said.  
Just as the man went to sit down, the log rolled away.  
"That's odd," he said, scratching his head.  
"Oh well, just give up. I guess You and I will have to finish off that whole pot of stew I'm making all by ourselves," the woman stated.  
"No, I'm determined to sit here," the man grabbed the log, to keep it from rolling away, and squatted down to sit.  
"Papa, stop, its me," the log mumbled.  
"Did You know that logs can talk?" the man asked.  
"Why no, I didn't," the woman replied.  
"Papa, let me up, I'm not a log," the log shouted.  
"If you're not a log, what are You?"  
"It's me."  
"Me? Well, nice to meet You me."  
"No, I'm Shippo."  
"No, I'm Shippo."  
"Alright Dear, That's enough, let him up," the woman intervened.  
The man stood up and with a pop, the log turned into a kitsune pup.  
"Well, there You are Shippo, I was worried I'd have to make the stew by myself," the woman said, scooping up the pup.  
"Can I stir Mama?" Shippo asked.  
"Of course,""How much longer daddy?" a young, brown haired girl asked while tugging on her father's shirt.  
"I'm not sure honey, be patient," the man replied.  
"Yes daddy," the girl dropped her hands to her side and mimicked her father's pacing.  
They were walking back and forth on the front porch of a small hut. The sun was just starting to set and the young girl was getting cold.  
"Sango, are You ok, you're shivering," her father asked.  
"I'm fine," she replied through chattering teeth.  
"Come here," he lifter her up into his arms and wrapped his shirt around her, "You can go to sleep, I can wait up."  
"No, I'm staying up to," Sango stated matter-of-factly.  
"You stubborn girl," her father laughed.  
"Mommy says I get it from You," Sango informed him.  
"Well, your mother is usually right," he joked.  
"Can we go in yet?" she asked.  
"Not until auntie tells us we can," he explained.  
"Is she going to be much longer?" Sango asked.  
"Nope, she is all done," a short, middle aged woman emerged from the hut.  
"Can we go in?" the man asked.  
The woman nodded and lead them into the hut. Inside the hut a woman lay on a pile of pillows in the corner. In her arms, wrapped in thick white blankets, was a newborn child. The woman's face was pale and damp, but she greeted them with a warm smile. Sango's father set her down and they walked together to the edge of the bed. The woman shifter the baby into her right arm and pulled Sango against her left side.  
"It's a boy," she whispered.  
"What's his name?" Sango asked.  
"I don't' know, we haven't picked one yet," the woman replied.  
"How about Kaigo?" the man suggested.  
"No, that not right," Sango informed him.  
"What do you think of Kohaku?" her mother asked.  
"I like that, you're right daddy, she is always right," Sango smiled down at the baby, "Hello Kohaku, I'm your big sister. My name's Sango. Can you say Sango?"  
"He can't talk yet honey," her mother explained.  
"Why not?"  
"He has to learn," her father told her.  
"Well, I'm going to teach him then. I'm going to teach him to say Sango and Mommy and Daddy and Kirara and all kids of words," Sango said.  
"He's lucky to have you as a big sister," her mother hugged her tightly, tears in her eyes."Come on Dad, you promised," a young boy pleaded.  
"I know, but I"m a little busy right now Miroku," a young man, in monk robes, answered.  
"YOU always say that, what are you doing That's so important?" Miroku asked.  
"Praying," his father answered.  
"Can't you do that later?" Miroku asked, looking up at his father with his bottom lip stuck out.  
"I suppose I could, but I'm only going to play with you for a little while," his father answered.  
"Ok, just a little while," Miroku grabbed his father's arm and drub him outside.  
He took his father to a spot a few feet away from the door they had just come out of and told him to stand "right there", pointing to a random spot on the ground. Once he had his father where he wanted him, Miroku ran over to the edge of the house and grabbed a dirty, brown ball, about the size of an orange. He wiped the ball off on his shirt then ran over and stood about six feet in front of his father.  
"Are you sure you can throw it that far?" his father asked.  
"Of course, I'm getting big dad. I'm almost as big as you now," Miroku said as if it was common knowledge.  
"Right," Miroku's father look at him questioningly, trying to decide if the boy even reached his knee, "well, go ahead and throw it then."  
Miroku tossed the ball. It hit the ground about two feet in front of his father, then rolled the rest of the way.  
"Good throw Miroku," his father grinned and picked up the ball, "you are improving."  
The ball was tossed back to Miroku. He caught it, but then it slipped out of his hands and rolled away.  
"Almost, throw it back and we'll try again," Miroku's father swelled with pride at his son's persistence at mastering this simple game of catch.  
  
A/N: I was hoping to get a few more reviews before I put this chapter up, but I figured since I hadn't updated in such a long time, I should just go ahead and put it up. I have one more chapter that I need to type up and post, I'll do that after I get some reviews on this one, and tomorrow I'll start on the chapter 11. I have several pictures drawn for this fic to, not that I'm a very good artist, and as soon as I can get my scanner fixed I'll post them up. If any of you want to draw any of the scenes or characters from this fic and send them to me or post it up or something, that would be awesome. So anyways, please review.  
" 


	10. Childhood Memories Part 2

"Wow, look at this one!" a young dog demon squealed as she plucked a bright yellow flower from the ground.  
  
"That's a nice one Hime," a lightly older dog demon answered, offering Hime the basket he was holding to put it in.  
  
"Do you think mama will like these?" Hime asked, twirling one of her pigtails around her finger.  
  
"Sure," the older boy shrugged, he was only half listening to his sister.  
  
"What about this one Raiu?" Hime held out a light pink flower.  
  
"Yeah, its nice," Raiu answered without even looking at the flower.  
  
Hime didn't seem to notice her brothers boredom. She continued to inspect and pick only the most vibrant flowers, humming her own made-up tune as she did so.  
  
"Don't we have enough yet?" Raiu asked.  
  
"Just a few more, I want to make mama a beautiful bouquet," Hime said.  
"That's very sweet of you HIme," an older dog demon, who looked like he would be in his late teens or early twenties by human standards, had entered the garden.  
  
"Tai!"Hime yelled and ran to hug her brother.  
  
Taiken scooped the girl up into his arms, squeezing her tightly. Raiu walked over to them and stuck his hang out to shake his older brother's hand. Taiken shook his hand, then laughing pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Taiken asked his siblings.  
  
"Uh-huh, you were gone more then this many," Hime help up all 10 of her fingers, "I couldn't count anymore after that."  
  
"I was only gone 14 days,"Taiken counted out 14 using all of Hime's fingers and 4 of his own.  
  
"Did you go see her?" Hime asked.  
  
"Yep," Taiken answered.  
  
"Did she have the baby yet?" Raiu asked, "am I an uncle?"  
  
"Not yet, but soon I think," Taiken told them.  
  
"When she has it, can I play with it?" Hime asked.  
  
"A baby isn't a toy Hime, but once Nisume and the baby are over here, you can hold the baby," Taiken explained.  
  
"When will that be?" Hime asked.  
  
"Soon I hope, Father and I just have to take care of something first," Taiken said.  
  
"Is this about the Hebi?" Raiu asked, "are you going to fight them?"  
  
"It looks like we may have to, but lets not talk about that in front of Hime," Taiken answered.  
  
"Talk about what?" Hime's attention had turned to the flowers until she heard her name.  
  
"Nothing," Taiken replied, "you know Raiu, your hair looks a little bland down like that, I think you need to add some flowers to make you more beautiful. What do you think Hime?"  
  
"Yep, LOTS of flowers!" Hime exclaimed.  
  
"No!" Raiu took off, his brother chasing after him with the basket of flowers in one arm and Hime in the other.  
  
A young dog hanyou lay curled up in the center of a large mat pushed into the corner of the room. He was whimpering softly and tossing and turning. From rolling and tossing he had gotten himself tangled up in his blanket. He started kicking and rolling more, trying to get free. The harder he fought, the more tangled he became, and the louder his whimpering grew.  
  
"Hush baby," A woman had come into the room and was pulling the child out of the blanked, "I'm here now, calm down."  
  
"Mother?" the child questioned.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha," she wiped a tear from his cheek, "were you having a nightmare?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and clung to his mothers clothes.  
  
"Don't worry pup, it was only a dream," she said, stroking his hair soothingly.  
  
Inuyasha's mother stood and carried him out of the room. She went outside and sat down next to the pond just outside her home. She held Inuyasha in her lap, pulled against her chest.  
  
"You know Inuyasha, your father and I used to lay out at night under the stars. It was one of the few times I would see him relax and really be at peace. When I'm upset, I like to sit under the stars and think of him, it relaxes me," Inuyasha's mother explained, "don't you find it soothing?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" she asked.  
  
"At first, I was just playing outside, alone, then monsters started chasing me. I was trying to find you, but I couldn't," Inuyasha's eyes began to tear up as he explained it, "they had me trapped, and I couldn't get away. I tried to fight them, but I wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here now, and it was just a dream," Inuyasha mother dried his tears with her sleeve, "your safe now."  
  
Inuyasha leaned against his mother and look up at the sky. There was something about the soft light that shone from the moon and the blinking rhythm of the stars. His mother was right, the night sky was soothing.  
  
A man who appeared to be about 10 or 19 years old sat on an old, slightly ripped couch, holding a bundle light in his arms. The man almost looked human, it was his black, furry tail and fuzzy dog ears that gave him away. He was staring intently t the bundle, unaware of anything else in the room. Inside the bundle was an infant with wild black hair, bright green eyes and small black dog ears laying flat on top of her head. The man holding her closed his eyes and quietly began to chant. The infant appeared to glow slightly green. The babies ears slowly slid down and became human ears on the sides of her head. THE babies eyes were also closed, but once the glowing stopped and her eyes opened, they had changed to brown.  
  
"Its only for a little while, until you turn 16. Don't' think I'm abandoning you because I'm leaving today. I'll be back soon. I just have to do something first. After I've made sure everything is safe, I'll come back for you," the man was silent for a moment, just looking at the baby, "I can't believe how beautiful you are. You know, when I found out about you, I was excited, but I had no idea how much of a blessing you are until I saw you. I can't believe I'm a dad. I am going to take such good care of you, you and your mom. I'm going to spoil you both so much because The two of you are my life now. I love you. You be good for your mother while I'm gone ok? I'll come back and take you home with me soon. Mama is going to love you, she'll probably spoil you more then I will. Dad is going to be amazed how beautiful you are. I bet you'll have him wrapped around your tiny little finger in no time. Raiu will probably be as protective of you as he is of Hime. I bet, even with us looking out for you, you and HIme will still get into mischief. You'll be Hime's little partner in crime. She is going to love having you around. SHE is so excited you'll be coming soon. Everyone is. You're going to be treated like a little princes. You're lucky to be born into this family. They'll accept you and your mom. No matter what others say or do to you, you'll always have people to come home to. Me and your mother are always going to love you and take care of you. I promise."  
  
A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing so quick. I'm going to try and write Chapter 11 while I'm watching adult swim. By the way, later on I'm going to be introducing a new character who is a panther demon. My cousin came up with him a couple of weeks ago and asked me to add him in. After we spent a couple of hours developing the character and drawing him, they played the episode with the panther demons. I was so mad because I had just made a panther demon who was going to join the gang for a little while, and then they have these panther demons that are their enemies. So just thought I'll let you guys know now that I made him before that episode. I'm going to try and find a way to introduce him so that it'll still work. So anyways, please review and if you have any suggestions for things I can change or add later, I would love to hear them. 


	11. Sugi and Nyuuju

"This is to easy," a tall, slender woman stated, followed by a sot menacing laugh, "You all give in so easily. I don't blame you though. Who wouldn't want a chance to be a child again? No cares or responsibilities. You can just sit back and enjoy yourself while your parents look after you."  
  
The woman stood in the middle of a clearing, tall trees all around her. There were seven sleeping forms by her feet. She wore a long, white kimono with two serpents across the back. One of the serpents was blue and the other was pink. Her dark eyes were set in narrow slits and lined with the same blue as one of the serpents on her back. Her thin lips were the same soft pink color of the other serpent. She had small, pink stars, outlined in blue, by the far corners of each of her eyes. The woman's white hair was pulled up into to buns on the top of her head, decorated with pink and blue ribbons. In her arms was a newborn child wrapped in a white blanked. The child had white hair that lay flat on its head. It was staring down at the sleeping people, its eyes glowing red.  
  
"Excellent job Nyuuji," the woman said to the infant in her arms, "You keep them in this state and I'll take care of them while they're vulnerable."  
  
The woman shifter the child into her left arm. She stuck her right arm straight out with her palm up. A glowing, white sphere the size of a pea appeared in her palm. It grew to the size of a grapefruit in a fatter of seconds.  
  
"Hmm...who first?" the woman asked herself, "Perhaps the little fox pup."  
The woman pulled her arm back, then thrust the energy ball at the kitsune. As the ball drew closer to its target the pup could feel its energy drawing closer. He let out a small whimper in his sleep. The moment the sound left the kitsune's mouth, the dog hanyou holding him woke up. Just when the energy ball was about to hit its mark the hanyou jumped out of the way, with the pup in her arms.  
  
"What!" the woman shrieked, "How did you wake up?"  
  
"Who are you?" the hanyou asked before setting the sleeping pup down by her other companions, "What have you done to my friends?"  
  
"I'm Sugi, you and your friends are trespassing in the Hebi's territory. As a member of the Hebi, I'm obligated to destroy all trespassers, master's orders," the woman explained, "I don't know How you were awakened, but like your friends, you must die."  
  
Sugi created another energy call and sent it flying directly at Kagome. Kagome dodged the attack again.  
  
"I don't know what you did to them, but undue it," Kagome demanded.  
  
"I'm afraid I like them the way they are," Sugi answered, "They'll be much easier to kill this way."  
  
Sugi sent another energy call, which Kagome again dodged. She landed by where Inuyasha and the others were laying.  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up!" Kagome shook the hanyou as hard as she could, but got no response.  
  
"He can't hear you," Sugi said.  
  
Kagome dove at Sugi in response. Sugi tried to jump out of the way, but was not quite fast enough. Kagome was able to cut Sugi's arm with her newly acquired claws. Sugi landed a few feet away from Kagome. She stared down at the blood on her right arm. Kagome stared at the blood on her claws.  
  
'I can't believe I just did that,' she thought, 'that felt kind of good.'  
  
"You bitch, How dare you lay your filthy, half-breed claws on me!" Sugi yelled.  
  
"Unless you want to feel my claws again, wake up my friends," Kagome was surprised How much she sounded like Inuyasha.  
  
Sugi ignored her threat and sent another energy ball at her. Kagome jumped out of the way. She dove at Sugi again, but this time she was expected. Sugi was able to jump out of the way before Kagome got her. Enraged, Kagome dove at her again and again, but never came close to hitting her.  
  
"Hold still and allow me to end your miserable little life," Sugi said as she sent another energy ball at Kagome.  
  
Kagome dove out of the way. Sugi gave up on the energy balls for the moment and dove straight at Kagome. Kagome was caught off guard and wasn't able to get out of the way in time. Sugi hit Kagome in the chin with her free hand, still cradling Nyuuji in the other. Kagome was sent flying backwards. Her skirt snagged on a branch as the flew through the air. The snag caused her to turn in the air and land on her side just outside of the clearing they had been fighting in. Kagome lay still for a moment. Her body ached all over and she could feel blood slowly trickling down her leg. She sat up and leaned her back against a tree next to her. She looked down at her skirt. It had been ripped down the left side from top to bottom and now lay on the ground next to her. Her left leg had a gash at least 6 inches long.  
  
"Come out here and fight!" Sugi yelled.  
  
Kagome knew going back into the clearing wouldn't do her any good. She wasn't used to fighting on her own. Although she was sure she had to the power to defeat this enemy, she didn't know How to use her new abilities. Kagome decided to head for the tree tops and see if she could surprise her enemy from that angle. Her only chance of defeating Sugi would be to catch her off guard.  
  
"If I cannot kill you, I'll have to settled for them," Sugi formed an energy ball and turned to Kagome's sleeping companions.  
  
"I don't think so," Kagome mumbled to herself as she shot an arrow from her hiding place in the trees. She was so shaken and distracted by the pain in her leg that her arrow did not hit its target. Instead, the arrow just grazed the cheek of the infant in Sugi's arms. The baby started to cry. As her eyes filled with tears the red faded and Nyuuji's eyes turned black.  
  
"Shhh...Nyuuji, hush," Sugi tried to comfort th infant.  
  
Once Nyuuji's concentration was lost, Kagome's friends began to come out of their trances.  
  
"What happened?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know," Miroku mumbled as he stood up.  
  
"Kagome, where are you?" Inuyasha yelled when he smelt her fresh blood.  
  
"I'm right here," Kagome said as she jumped down from the trees. She stood behind Hime to hide her wardrobe malfunction.  
  
"What's going on?" Sango asked.  
  
"She's one of the Hebi," Kagome pointed at Sugi.  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Sugi and Nyuuji. Sugi had began humming a soft lullaby. The two of them were circled by white lights and blue and pink music notes. Nyuuji drifted off to sleep and Sugi stopped humming.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Sugi yelled before thrusting another energy ball at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha stepped in front of her and blocked the attack with the tetsuseiga. At the same time, Sango threw her weapon at Sugi. Hiraikotsu hit her and knocked her backwards into a tree. Once Sugi was on her feet, she sent multiple energy balls out at Inuyasha and the others. Sango used Hiraikotsu to protect herself and Shippo, who was standing behind her. Miroku protected himself and Kagome, who was now hiding behind a fully transformed Kirara, using his staff. Hime was able to dodge the blasts that come in her direction. Inuyasha used tetsuseiga to knock away energy balls as the flew at him. He slowly worked his way forward until there was nothing between him and Sugi.  
  
"Windscar!" Inuyasha let loose his attack once he was close enough.  
  
Sugi screamed and clutched Nyuuji to her chest. They were hit by the blast and disintegrated immediately. Nothing was left of them except a pile of ashes that was picked up and carried away by the wind.  
  
Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome nodded.  
  
"No you're not," he replied, "you're bleeding."  
  
"It's just a little cut," Kagome said.  
  
"We'll rest here for a little while before we move on so you can bandage it up and rest," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"I'll bandage it up, but then I want to keep going," Kagome said, "I don't need to rest."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, but decided they need to clean up her cut first, then they could argue about resting. Sango took Kagome's bag from her and started fishing around for the first aid kit. Kagome leaned back against a nearby tree to allow Sango to clean her cut for her. Sango had found the kit and gotten out the hydrogen peroxide. She put some on a cotton ball and dabbed the cut. Kagome yelped, making Inuyasha flinch. Kagome saw Inuyasha's reaction and remained calm while Sango finished. She didn't want Inuyasha to think she was hurt or to weak to continue. The cut did sting and she was exhausted, but Inuyasha is always getting hurt and wearing himself out, but he keeps going. She decided she would prove to him that she could to. Sango had finished cleaning the cut and had wrapped it with cloth bandages.  
  
"Is it to tight Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"No, its fine," Kagome replied.  
  
"If you'd like, I have some extra clothes you could borrow," Hime offered.  
  
"That would be great, thank you," Kagome blushed when she realized she was still just in her underwear. Her blush darkened when she realized that Miroku and Inuyasha were staring., "Sit boy!"  
  
Sango reached over and hit Miroku for her.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"For staring at me!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"You can't blame him for looking Kagome, you are a magnificent specimen," Miroku attempted to compliment her, but wound up being knocked out by Sango.  
  
"I wasn't looking!" Inuyasha defended.  
  
Kagome ignored him and took the clothes Hime offered her. She went behind the tree she had been sitting against and changed. When she came out she was wearing a pair of straight-legged black pants and a purple top with a black butterfly design on the chest. Inuyasha decided he liked her better this way, in clothing from his era. It left much more to the imagination then her usual clothes. Although he didn't mind when she showed more skin, but he would rather the monk got to see less of her. Everyone was silent for a moment, still thinking about what happened. Shippo was the first to bring it up.  
  
"I don't get it, what happened?" Shippo asked, "Where did they go?"  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"My parents," Shippo replied.  
  
"It was an illusion," Sango said, a hint of sadness in her tone.  
  
Kagome saw Shippo's eyes begin to fill with tears, so she picked him up and held him tightly to her chest.  
  
"It was that baby," Kagome explained to the others, "I accidently shot it, and it got upset. I guess I distracted it and that's why you guys woke-up."  
  
"Why weren't you affected by it?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I was at first, but then I heard Shippo and I realized he was in trouble. Somehow that woke me up," Kagome explained.  
  
They were all silent a moment, their visions still fresh in their minds.  
  
"Did you all see memories from your childhood then?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango nodded, "I saw my mother, when Kohaku was born. It was the day before she died, when we all sat together in her bed. It was the only time we were all together as a family."  
  
Kagome wrapped her free arm around Sango to try and comfort her.  
  
"I saw my father," Miroku shared, "We were playing with my favorite old ball. Its one of the fondest memories I have of him."  
  
"I saw my brother's. It was the last time Taiken came back before you were born," HIme looked over at Kagome.  
  
"I saw him to, at least I think it was him. It was the day I was born, the only time I've ever met him," Kagome said, "What about you Inuyasha?"  
  
"I saw my mother," Inuyasha said and left it at that.  
  
"Why would the demon place those memories in our head?" Sango wondered out loud.  
  
"Because it makes us vulnerable. When you're a child you feel safe a protected. It caused us all to let our guard down," Miroku explained.  
  
"The Hebi are masters of illusion. We'll probably encounter more tricker while we're in this forest," HIme stated.  
  
"So basically, we can't trust anything we see with out own eyes," Sango added.  
  
"Then lets get moving so we can find my father and get out of here sooner," Kagome suggested.  
  
"Kagome, you need to rest," Inuyasha protested.  
  
"I'm fine," Kagome replied.  
  
"Fine, we'll keep going, but I'm carrying you," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"Inuyasha I don't need you to carry me," Kagome tried to protest but the look in Inuyasha's eyes told her she wasn't going to win this one, "Fine, but only for a little while."  
  
Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and inhaled. She gave up on acting tough, this is really where she wanted to be anyways. She loved being close like this to Inuyasha, it made her feel safe.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't wake up sooner."  
  
A/N: Sorry I didn't post this sooner. Two words: Guy Troubles...I'm sure every girl out there can relate and will forgive me. I hope you guys like this chapter and it helps explain the last two chapters. If you're wondering why Kagome woke up when she heard Shippo but Inuyasha couldn't hear her, its because she has a sort of mother-child relationship with him. I don't know if that makes sense or not, but it does to me. Sugi means past or after and Nyuuji means infant. I wanted to thank Tokugawa for helping edit my story. Please review and hopefully I will have new chapter for you guys soon. 


	12. Seductive Intruders

"How much longer until we find Kagome's dad?" Shippo asked.

"We don't know for sure Shippo since none of us have been here before. Based on what we've heard, it should only take us another day or two of walking to reach Lake Ume," Miroku explained.

"Do you think we'll meed anymore of the Hebi on our way?" Sango asked, a hint of fear in her tone.

"Probably," Hime replied, "I doubt they'd leave themselves unprotected."

"Do all of the Hebi have powers like the demons we just encountered?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, or so I've heard," Hime answered.

"Who knows what else we'll find," Sango said to no one in particular.

Hime glanced behind them. Inuyasha had fallen back behind the group. Kagome was on his back again, fast asleep. Hime was walking with Miroku, Sango and Shippo. She was carrying Sango's sleeping companion Kirara, who was purring because of Hime's soft strokes across her back. They had all been walking for almost eight hours. They had taken a short break to eat lunch, but other then that, the had done nothing but walk since their last conflict. Kagome had allowed Inuyasha to carry her for awhile, but convinced him she could walk after they stopped for lunch. She walked for a little while, until Inuyasha noticed her leg was bothering her. After a short argument, Kagome gave up and let him carry her. She hadn't realized how tired she was until then and was asleep withing 10 minutes of being picked up.

"Inuyasha, do you think we should stop for the night soon?" Miroku hollered back at the hanyou.

"Yeah," Inuyasha looked around them, "This'll work."

Inuyasha carefully moved Kagome off of his back and into his arms. He removed her backpack and handed it to Sango. Kirara jumped out of Hime's arms and transformed into her larger form. Kirara lay down by Inuyasha, who lay the hanyou in his arms against the cat demon.

"We should check her wound," Sango suggested.

"Let her sleep a little longer," Inuyasha said.

Sango nodded and sat down in front of Kirara. She began to stroke her companions head, concentrating on her ears. The cat demon purred softly and let out a quiet meow.

"I want to leave early tomorrow," Inuyasha said, "I don't like the idea of being in one place for to long."

Miroku nodded, "I agree, the sooner we find Taiken and get out of here, the better."

"We should figure out what we're doing for dinner," Hime suggested.

"Lets see what Kagome's got," Sango said, leaving Kirara's side and opening Kagome's bag. She pulled out some random snacks; potato chips, cookies, crackers, and a couple of little bags of mini pretzels. It wasn't the most nutritious meal, but everyone was to tired to make anything.

"Should we start a fine?" Hime asked.

"No, I don't think we need to draw anymore attention to ourselves," Miroku replied.

"Yes, I think you're right," Sango added, "I feel uneasy being here. Perhaps we should take turns staying up as look-outs tonight, what do you think Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was distracted by the female hanyou sleeping and hadn't heard Sango's remark. He watched Kagome's chest rise and fall rhythmically with each breath she took. Her ears twitched as a large gust of wind blew a few strands of hair in her face.

"Inuyasha?" Sango questioned, louder this time.

"What?" Inuyasha replied.

"I asked if you thought we should have someone stay up on guard tonight," Sango explained.

Inuyasha nodded and turned his attention back to Kagome. The noise must have awoken her, because when he looked back, Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," she mumbled, before yawning and stretching her arms, "how long was I asleep?"

"Awhile," Inuyasha replied.

"Sorry, you could have woken me up, you didn't have to carry me that long," Kagome apologized.

"Its alright, I didn't mind," Inuyasha answered.

"Kagome, are you hungry?" Sango asked.

"No, I really just want to get cleaned up. I smell like blood and sweat," Kagome explained.

"There's a pond of some sort near here, can you smell the fresh water Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sniffed the air and then nodded.

"Do you think you can follow your nose to it?" He asked.

Kagome again nodded.

"Why don't you, Sango, and Hime go ahead and go. Shippo, Miroku and I will stay here," Inuyasha suggested, "take Kirara along so she can look out for you guys while you bathe."

"Alright, come on, its this way," Kagome started off to the north of their camp.

"You'll still be in hearing range, if you need me, yell,"" Inuyasha said as the girls walked away.

"Are you sure its wise for the girls to go off alone?" Miroku asked.

"The scent of blood is strong to a hanyou's nose, she'll feel better once she gets rid of it," Inuyasha explained.

"What if she needs help washing it off?" Miroku asked, with an innocent look on his face.

"Stay where you are monk, the girls are there if she needs help," the hanyou replied.

"Oh, that feels nice," Hime mumbled as she slid into the warm water.

"MmmHmmm....." Kagome replied.

"Are you feeling better now that you've slept?" Sango asked.

"Yes, much better," Kagome replied, "my leg is a little sore, but I have some Tylenol back in my bag that may help."

"Good," Sango said as she slid further into the water.

The girls fell silent as they let themselves relax. Hime was sitting with her back resting against a cool rock. She had her eyes closed and was humming softly. Sango was on Hime's right. She was on the edge of the hot spring with her back turned towards the others. She had her head resting on her arms, which were crossed and set on the bank. Sango let her body relax as she listened to Hime's humming and her eyelids slowly dropped. On Hime's left, Kagome was scrubbing her arms ruthlessly with a washcloth smothered in soap she'd brought from home. Slowly but surely she was getting the demon's stench off of her hands. The scent filled her head with memories of the battle.

Kagome remembered the fear she felt when she gained consciousness. The fear hadn't hit her right away. When Kagome first woke up, she didn't realize what was happened, she just remembered feeling the need to get Shippo out of there. The fear came when Kagome saw that the others couldn't help her. She didn't know what she was doing through the whole ordeal. Kagome was convinced that if Inuyasha hadn't woken up when he did, she wouldn't have made it. She may have seemed confident, but she was terrified. She decided she needed to ask Inuyasha to help her learn to fight. He had been helping her learn to control her senses, but she needed to learn to defend herself. She didn't want to have to rely on the others so much. Kagome looked at Sango and Hime. They were both such strong women. Sango was a great demon slayer, she never needed the guys to protect her. Hime had told them that she had been in combat training since she was young. Kagome hadn't seen her fight yet, but she was sure Hime could defend herself. Hime seemed to have such a strong spirit. She told Kagome that everyone in their family has a special power. They learn what it is when they are young and then work to strengthen it. Maybe through practicing with Inuyasha, Kagome could discover her own power. Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts when Kirara hissed and transformed.

"Kirara, what is it?" Sango asked.

Her question was answered when Miroku and Inuyasha walked out from behind the trees. They were both wearing huge grins on their faces.

"Lechers!" Sango yelled as she sunk further under water, attempting to cover herself.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome yelled when the boys did not retreat after being discovered.

"Mind if we join you?" Miroku asked in a seductive tone.

"Of course we mind!"Hime shouted, "Get out of here!"

"You girls look like you could use some company?" Inuyasha said as he began to undress.

Miroku followed his example and took off his robes. Once undressed the men slid into the warm water. Inuyasha slowly waded over to where Kagome was while Miroku rested in between Hime and Sango.

"Inuyasha, what is going on?" Kagome asked.

"I thought it was about time you and I got a little closer," Inuyasha said, then pulled Kagome closer to him.

Kagome blushed and looked over at the others, hoping they knew what was going on. Miroku had his arms around both women. Hime and Sango looked just as confused and uncomfortable as Kagome.

'What is gotten into them?' Kagome wondered, 'Wait a minute,' she inhaled Inuyasha's scent, That's not Inuyasha!"

A/N: Sorry it took awhile to post. I started working on the prologue to this. I shouldn't be working on it yet, because I won't post it until I finish this one, but I started getting ideas and I wanted to get it written down before I forgot. So far its just Nisume's story, but I was wondering if you guys thought I should put Taiken's story in there also. I have the next chapter written, I just need to type it, I'll start tonight, but I get to tired I'll finish typing it tomorrow. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review and I'll start writing the chapter after next. 


	13. Shiden

Meanwhile, back at camp

"Inuyasha, when is Kagome coming back?" a bored kitsune pup asked.

"I don't know, when she's done bathing," the hanyou answered.

"Do you think we could make it to the castle be tomorrow?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Probably, its faint, but I can smell the plum blossoms," Inuyasha answered.

"Do we have any sort of plan for getting Taiken out?" the monk asked.

"Not really, go in and fight like hell I guess," Inuyasha answered.

"I suppose we can't really know until we see the castle," Miroku said.

Inuyasha nodded and looked up at the stars. He was pondering the possibilities of what they might encounter when he heard a twig snap.

"Inuyasha, did you hear that?" Miroku asked, raising his staff.

"Yeah, it came from over there," Inuyasha pointed between two trees in front of them.

"Show yourself!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha placed his hand on tetsuseiga's hilt as three figures appeared between the trees.

"Who are you?" Miroku pointed his staff at them.

The figures took a few steps forward into the light. The men sighed and put down their weapons when they saw The faces of The newcomers, it was only Kagome, Hime and Sango.

"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped on her shoulder.

"Not now Shippo," Kagome said taking him off her shoulders, "Kirara."

The cat demon, who had been resting in her owners arms, jumped down and transformed in front of Kagome. The hanyou set the kitsune down on Kirara's back and stroked The cat demon's head. Kirara rubbed up against Kagome, then walked away from camp. Shippo yawned and laid down, slowly drifting off. Once they were gone, Kagome turned her attention back to The men.

"Inuyasha, may I speak to you alone?" Kagome asked, placing her hand on Inuyasha's arm.

"I guess," Inuyasha allowed Kagome to lead him off into The woods.

Inuyasha glanced back for a moment and saw Sango and Hime approaching Miroku. THE last thing he saw before turning around was Sango throwing her arms around Miroku's neck. Once they had gotten out of view of The camp Kagome stopped and turned to face Inuyasha.

"What's this all about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, "What's going on back there?"

"Don't worry about them. Miroku is just getting what every man wants," Kagome giggled, but then changed to a more serious tone, "Right now, I'm more concerned about you and me. Inuyasha, do you want me?"

"What...What do you mean want you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you want me?" Kagome purred as she played with Inuyasha's hair and rubbed her leg against his inner thigh simultaneously.

"Kagome, What's gotten into you, you're not yourself," Inuyasha said, trying to back away.

Kagome wrapped both of her arms around his neck to keep him from leaving, "What's The matter, am I not good enough for you?"

"Th..That's...N..Not..It," Inuyasha stuttered, "This just isn't right. You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do, I know what I want," Kagome said, "Do you know what you want?"

"Kagome, stop, What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha tried to push her away.

Kagome pretended not to notice his resistence and shoved him down onto The ground. She straddled his waist to keep him from wiggling away. With both hands steadying his face, she leaned in and kissed him passionately. As she kissed him, Inuyasha's body relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned The kiss with equal passion.

"I'll ask again,Inuyasha, do you want me?" Kagome whispered into his ear.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied before kissing her again.

Back at The hot spring

When Kagome realized The person next to her wasn't Inuyasha she opened her mouth to scream. Her attempt to alert The others was stopped when 'Inuyasha' placed his mouth over hers and kissed her. He pushed her back up against one of The large rocks gently as he added more energy to The kiss. Kagome's body loosened and she relaxed into The kiss. Hime and Sango's jaws dropped as they watched Kagome get into The kiss. They were frozen in shock.

"Sango," Miroku said in a breathy voice.

"Monk, What's going on?" Sango asked, sounding distressed.

"Its time we stop fighting our desires, we mist give in and let nature run its course," Miroku took his arm off Hime's shoulder and used it to grab Sango's chin.

"What desires? You're The one with all The desires!" Sango yelled.

"Won't you help me satisfy them?" before Sango could respond Miroku had pulled her face closer and kissed her.

Like Kagome, when Sango was kissed, she relaxed and slowly brought herself to return The kiss with enthusiasm. Miroku slowly pulled away from The kiss, leaving The demon slayer with a smile from ear to ear.

"I'll get back to you in a minute," Miroku said before turning to The woman on The other side of him, "Now its your turn."

"Don't even try it," Hime said as she tried to move away.

"Don't resist it Hime," Miroku said, moving his face closer to hers, "just relax."

"I don't think so!" Hime yelled as she shoved The monk back and jumped out of The hot spring.

Hime headed straight for her clothes on The edge of The spring. Once she had them, she ran into The woods. Hidden behind The trees, HIme quickly dressed. She didn't know what was going on, but figured The men were somehow possessed. She decided to go back to The camp and see if she could pick up The scent of who ever had done this, so she could stop them before something happened between The bewitched couples. As Hime got closer she was surprised at The scents she caught. It was The scent of Miroku and two others, yet The scent was strong. It was not as though he were there before and left for The hot spring. It was strong, he had to be there now. Sure enough, when Hime reached their camp, Miroku was there. THE situation she caught him in is what surprised her The most. He was sitting in The middle of their camp, with his robes around his waist, his chest bare. On his lap, with her lips locked with his, was Sango. The top of Sango's kimono was hanging off her right shoulder. Behind Miroku was Hime, rubbing his shoulders and kissing his neck. The real HIme ran over and yanked 'Sango' out of Miroku's lap.

"Who are you?" Hime yelled at The woman.

The woman just laughed. Hime threw her against one of The trees encircling their camp, knocking The woman unconscious. She knew this woman wasn't The real Sango based on her smell, so she had no problem hurting her. Him grabbed The other woman, who now had Miroku pinned to The ground, and slammed her up against a tree.

"What's going on?" Hime snarled at The woman disguised as herself.

"Wouldn't you like to know," The Hime look alike giggled.

Frustrated, Hime threw the woman against The same tree she had thrown 'Sango' against. THE Sango impersonator had just regained consciousness and was running at HIme, with her right arm pulled back. When 'Sango' reached Hime, she swung at her. Hime easily dodged it and the woman stumbled forward.

"Did you think you could hurt me that easily?" Hime laughed, as Frustrated as she was, she loved a good fight.

'Sango' ran at her again, but this time, Hime spun around and kicked her in the stomach. As the woman flew back, HIme fulled two daggers from a strap around her thigh, previously hidden by her loose fitting pants. When the woman's back hit the tree Hime threw the daggers. One hit the woman's forehead, The other hit her heart. The Sango look alike screamed as her body evaporated and left nothing but a pile of ashes. The daggers were left stuck in the tree. Hime immediately turned her attention to the other woman, who was standing with her jaw hanging open across from where Him stood. Without giving the woman a chance to fight back, HIme attacked.

"Shiden!" Hime yelled as a flash of purple lightning came from her hand and destroyed the woman, leaving another pile of ashes.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked.

"You mean you didn't know what was happened?" Hime asked, "were you aware of your actions?"

"I don't really know. I remember you girls coming back, Kagome leaving with Inuyasha and Sango coming towards me. She must have knocked me out, though I don't know why. I had the most wonderful dream about you and Sango. I was sort of paralyzed, I was unable to reject to anything, and, well," Miroku started.

"Stop, I don't need to know anymore. It wasn't a dream," Hime said, but wiping the smile off Miroku's face she added, "that wasn't really Sango and I. I'm not really sure what they were, some sort of imposters," HIme said, "Wait a minute, you said Inuyasha left with Kagome?"

"Yeah, off in that direction," Miroku pointed to where the two had left.

"Come on, lets free him, then we can help Kagome and Sango," Hime said.

"What happened to Kagome and," Miroku started, but was cut off by a new comer.

"Not so fast."

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. I know what I want to write for the next chapter and I'm going to go and start it right now. I'm determined to finish it this weekend, but if I don't get more reviews I'm not going to post it. I'd like to know what you guys think. I know this chapter is a little weird. I couldn't think of what I wanted the next illusion to be, and my friend suggested this, so I figured what the hell, I thought it was kind of funny. Oh, and Shiden means purple lightning, flash. Please review and let me know what you think for the prologue, should it also be about Taiken's past, or just Nisume's? 


	14. Ponbiki

"Not so fast."

"Who said that?" Miroku asked, looking around, puzzled.

His question was answered when a demon came walking out from behind a tree on the edge of camp. The demon was tall and slender, at least six feet. He wore maroon slacks, and his chest was bare. There were black snake tattoos that wrapped up each of his arms, with their heads meeting at his shoulder blades. His slick, black hair hung down and stopped just above his knees. The demon's long, pointed ears were pierced and decorated with small, black earrings. His face was long and thin, with dark, narrow eyes set just about his pointed nose. He was holding a spear with a black staff in his right hand.

"Who are you?" Hime asked.

"My name is Ponbiki," The demon answered, taking a few steps closer to the two.

"Are you one of the Hebi?" Miroku asked.

"Why yes, what an excellent observation monk," Ponbiki said, smiling.

"What did you do to us? Who were those other two?" Miroku asked, calmly.

"Those were my creations, made from the ashes of mortals. Did you enjoy them?" Ponbiki asked.

"Well...uh...." Miroku struggled to find a response.

"I just thought I'd let you all have a little fun before I took your lives," Ponbiki explained.

"Well I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Hime snarled, crouching down into an attack position.

Ponbiki chuckled, "Very well, you can die without the pleasure if you life."

Ponbiki lunged at Hime with his spear thrust out in front of him. Hime jumped out of the way, causing Ponbiki's attack to hit the ground where she had been standing. She was able to flip mid-air and land by the tree where the Sango imposter had been killed. She grabbed the daggers that were still stuck in the tree trunk and prepared to attack Ponbiki.

"Not bad for a Kuroi, " Ponbiki said, "Yes, I know what you are. You stink like that filthy mutt Kasai fancies. Have you come to free him?"

"How dare you speak about him like that. Your kind is nothing but a bunch of cowards, hiding out here," Hime spit back.

"At least we would never mix with mortals, how pathetic," Ponbiki snarled.

Hime had had enough, she ran at Ponbiki. Her daggers were crossed at her chest. As she drew closer to her enemy, the daggers began to glow purple. When Hime reached Ponbiki, she attempted to slash him across his chest. Ponbiki leaned to the left, dodging the attack.

"Come to free him? So Taiken really is alive?" Miroku said, as he realized what Ponbiki had said.

"Of course, we've been trying to get rid of that scum for years. My leader's daughter won't allow it. Since I can't kill him, you will have to do!" Ponbiki yelled as he sent a blast of energy from his spear at Hime.

Hime was still grasping the fact that her brother really was alive, and did not react to the attack right away. She tried to jump out of the way, but the blast skimmed her right arm. Blood gushed out and splattered the ground by her feet. Hime gripped the wound with her left hand. She looked down at the blood and let out a low snarl.

"You're going to regret that," Hime said as she dove back at Ponbiki.

She attempted to slash him with her daggers several times, but every attack was dodged or blocked by his spear. However, she was able to force him back with her attacks until he was trapped between her and a tree. Ponbiki looked around nervously for some way to escape. A smile appeared on Hime's face when she realized she had him. With out hesitating, Hime raised one of her daggers and used it to cut the demon's throat. Ponbiki dropped to the ground with a look of shock in his eyes. When he hit the ground, his body disappeared into a puff of maroon smoke.

"We should go and get the girls," Miroku suggested.

Hime nodded and ran off into the woods with Miroku close behind. When they reached the hot spring they found that the girls were a little busy. The Inuyasha imposter had Kagome pinned up against a rock as he trailed kisses down her body. Kagome didn't seem to be resisting in any way. It was the same with Sango, who was currently straddling the Miroku look-a-like.

"I thought that they would be destroyed with Ponbiki," Hime stated.

Miroku didn't reply, he was starring with an open mouth and wide eyes at what was happening in the pond.

"What are we going to do?" Hime asked and got no reply, "Miroku!"

The monk stood in awe of the events in front of him. Frustrated, Hime slapped Miroku across the face to gain his attention.

"Huh?" Miroku mumbled, focusing on Hime.

"What are we going to do?" Hime repeated.

"Do we really have to break this up?" Miroku said.

"Yes!" Hime yelled as she smacked the monk again.

"Right, well you get the girls out of here, and I'll take care of the rest," Miroku said.

Hime nodded and leapt into the water. She grabbed both Kagome and Sango, pulling them away from the imposters. She winced When she grabbed Kagome with her wounded arm, but ignored the pain and got both girls on to the shore. Once the girls were safe, Miroku let loose his powerful wind tunnel. The two imposters, and some of the rocks and water from the hot spring, were sucked into the nothingness. Miroku covered his hand and turned to the girls.

"Everyone ok?" Miroku asked.

"Why didn't you just use that before instead of making me do all the work?" Hime asked, ignoring Miroku's question.

"You seemed to have everything under control," Miroku answered.

Hime rolled her eyes, "just go get Inuyasha."

"Perhaps you should get him, I should stay here and help the girls get dressed," Miroku suggested.

"Just go!" Hime yelled, she was losing patience with the monk.

Miroku gave in with a sigh and ran off in Inuyasha's direction.

"What's going on?" Sango asked, as she came out of the spell.

"It was another one of the Hebi's tricks," Hime replied.

"Did I really do what I think I did?" Kagome asked with a horrified look on her face.

"Well, yeah, only it wasn't really Miroku and Inuyasha. They were creations of one of the Hebi," Hime explained.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled When she found the cat demon passed out on the edge of the pond.

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess she was put under some sort of spell to," Hime suggested, "You guys should get dressed so we can head back to camp."

Kagome and Sango nodded and grabbed their clothes. Once they were dressed the girls headed for camp. As they walked Kagome noticed the wound on Hime's arm.

"Oh my god, Hime, what happened?" Kagome asked, pointing at Hime's arm.

"It's nothing really, I was just a little slow dodging an attack," Hime explained.

"So who was the demon?" Sango asked.

"His name was Ponbiki. He created those imposters, and then they put everyone under a spell. I was able to get away from the two that were here, but When I went to get Inuyasha and Miroku's help, I found that Inuyasha was missing and Miroku was um...well...busy. Anyways, to make a long story short, I had to get rid of the imposters, then Ponbiki showed up, I killed him, but not before he got my arm. The important thing is, we found out that my brothers alive," Hime told them.

"He is? Are you sure? How do you know?" Kagome asked, she had always been sure that he was alive, but knowing for certain brought a huge grin to her face.

"Ponbiki told us," Hime said.

"It's a relief knowing, know we really need to figure out a plan for freeing him soon," Sango said.

"Yeah," Kagome said.

"We won't be able to take on all of the Hebi on our own. If it were just Hayai, or Kasai, we could handle it, but I'm afraid there will be to many. I think our best bet will try to sneak him out," Hime explained.

"Inuyasha may have a problem with that. He doesn't exactly like to run away," Kagome said.

Sango nodded, "He can be pretty stubborn."

"Speak of the devil," Kagome said as they walked into camp and found the boys sitting by the fire.

Shippo was lying in between the two, fast asleep. His little chest was rising and dropping in rhythm with his soft snoring. When Inuyasha saw Kagome enter he blushed and looked away. Miroku looked up at the girls smiling, most likely replaying what he saw in his mind.

"You letch!" Sango said when she saw him staring. She walked over and hit him with Hiraikotsu.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything," Miroku said as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"I know what you were thinking though," Sango said.

"It can't be helped. You two have such perfect bodies, you really shouldn't be ashamed of that," Miroku said.

"Enough monk," Sango warned and sat down by the fire, across from Miroku.  
Hime sat down by Sango, and pet the cat demon in her arms. Kirara had regained consciousness and was purring as she bumped her head against Hime's hand. Kagome walked over to where Shippo was sitting, picked him up and sat down where he had been laying before, with the pup in her lap. She looked down at the kitsune and stroked his head softly. She couldn't bring herself to look at Inuyasha. She knew it wasn't really him earlier and that she was under a spell, but for some reason she still felt ashamed of what happened. She didn't know why she was so embarrassed, probably because she knew he probably knew what had happened. She couldn't help but wonder what he thought about it. Would he be angry with her? She couldn't think of a reason why he would be, but then again, they had fought over stupider things then this. She decided it would be best to just ignore Inuyasha. She continued to keep her face down and stroke Shippo's hair.

"What happened to Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"My guess is he was put under the same spell as Kirara. He probably slept through the whole thing," Hime said.

"Well, that's good," Kagome said.

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome wasn't looking at him. He couldn't understand why.

'Does she know what I did? Why is she so embarrassed? What happened to her?' Inuyasha asked himself.

"Miroku told me the demon said that your father is alive," Inuyasha said in an attempt to get Kagome to talk to him.

"Yeah" Kagome answered, still looking down.

"We'll get him out of there Kagome, I promise," Inuyasha said, putting a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Thank you," Kagome said, finally looking up. ' Thank you for not getting mad,' she added to herself.

A/N: The next chapter won't take as long, I promise. I already know what I want to happen for that one. This one took me forever for a million different reasons, so I'll just leave it at, I was busy. If you haven't seen yet, I posted a few pictures of some of the characters from this story on I'm not a very good artist, so the pictures suck. If any of you like to draw and want to draw any of the characters how you picture them, that would be cool. Anyways, please review, and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Oh, and Ponbiki means con-man or pimp 


End file.
